The Wizards Judgment
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Sent to the past with that last remaining parts of family he has after a great tragedy. Harry must now stop his family from being killed, while also maybe saving himself at the same time. Harry/Tracy Draco/Astoria Daphne/Neville OC/OC AU, time-travel. abondend for now, up for adoption if you want it
1. The raid and the Minister

**A/N just a idea I came up with based on another fanfic, don't know if I will do anything with it but I have decided to post it.**

Harry's P.O.V

I kicked the door open with a slam, creating a dent in the wall from where the door had slammed against it.

I walked into the relatively small room, it all seemed be in order but this was the house of Theodore Nott, one of the final death eaters left.

I pulled out my wand and whispered"Lumos" the tip of my want lit up and I walked around the room when I reached a wall with nothing on it yet I noticed that the light from my wand was reflecting So I yelled "Eclipse get over here, I think we have a illusion spell here"

Eclipse also known as Blaise Zabini one of my best friends and second in command came up to me and said "Okay, Shadow, stand back"

I walked backwards and let Eclipse work his magic... while the rest of my team prepared their wands, suddenly the charm fell and it revealed a Large metallic cage with roughly 20 to 40 girls and women in there.

the youngest girl was the same age as my eldest daughter who is 13 while the oldest woman was about my age.

I yelled "Alamora" while pointing my wand at the cage, the door swung open and the women ran out, almost squishing the younger girls. I said to my team "Get these women and girls to St Mungo's NOW!"

My team got moving straight away and started apperating the women out of this horrid place, I walked over to the youngest girl who was holding her arm with a look of pain on her face.

I bent down to her and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek, and said "What is your name young one" she looked up at me in fear and said "...my nam..e is... Thalia"

I looked at her arm "If I heal your arm, would you be willing to tell me what happened" she slowly nodded her head at me, I whispered one of the many healing spells on her arm and I saw her give a look of discomfort.

I then asked "where did the man keeping you captured go?" She whispered still holding her arm, "A red headed man came and warned him that a team of unbreakable were coming and they left but not before sending a disillusionment spell at us"

I turned around to face one of the remaining members of my team and snapped at him "Go and get the Auror's, and tell them to check for Ron Weasely at Azkaban" He nodded and dissaperated out of the Manor. I then got Eclipse to take the girl to St Mungos.

I yelled to the rest of my team "Search this place down to the nail, anything that looks out of place take back to the HQ for examination!" my Team scattered and started to rip the manor to shreds.

I walked over to a chest of draws and saw a small wooden box meant to hold something important, I pulled open to find a ...time turner... but that should be impossible... they were all destroyed in the battle of the department of mysteries 20 years ago.

I grabbed and placed it into a bag that is linked to HQ, and started ruffling through the draw to see what other secrets Nott was keeping.

By the end of it we had discover over 200 dark artifacts or usual items that do not belong in a manor to either a pureblood or a muggleborn.

We all apperated outside and my Team raised their wands at the Manor and I yelled "FIRE" From the wands multi coloured blasts hit the manor destroying the walls of the once great manor. My team kept on firing at the walls until the entire building collapsed.

I said, "Back to base and then we can rest for the week, okay team" I didn't get any proper answers but I did get quite a few sighs of relief. We apparated back to base, and Eclipse and I walked into My office, both of us flung of our cloaks and placed them onto a cloak hanger that I have in my Office.

I stared right at Blaise and gave him a handshake which led into a quick hug, we both sat down and chatted for 10 to 20 minutes talking about the success of the mission, after he left I looked into a mirror on my desk and looked at myself and started to comb my hair so it was semi-neat, I mean I am Hadrian Potter-Black after all.

After leaving Hogwarts and beating the dark Lord I decided to grow out my hair and placed it into a ponytail so I radiated power without having to be intimidating. You see thanks to meeting Tracey Davis in my 6th Year, I learned a lot more about the Wizarding World than I ever learned with Ronald or Hermione.

I learned about the houses and the wizmagot and how New Magic blood combined with Old Magical blood created stronger wizards and how neither the light or the Dark were correct.

No surprise then that when I returned for my eighth year at Hogwarts that I asked her to be my Girlfriend, not only that but she managed to teach me about so many other careers other than just the few that I knew.

I mean one of close friends Susan Zabini is the reason I have my job at the Depart on Mysteries as an Unspeakable and as the leader of my own group of unspeakables called the wolfs.

I Grabbed my coat that I left here earlier and walked to my Floo and grabbed some floo powder, I threw down onto the fire place and yelled "Potter Manor" And in a flash of green flames I was gone from the confines of my office to the site of my lovely home.

From the Dining room, I could smell some amazing food so I followed my nose to said room to see my family sat down ready to eat when I said, "Guess who is back!" My eldest child and daughter Cassandra turned around and screamed "Dad!" getting out of her chair she ran towards me and enveloped me a large hug.

Cassandra's full name was 'Cassandra Grace Zoé Potter-Black heiress to the house of Black' she kept her hair down and had my emerald green eyes, luckily unlike me she didn't need glasses so she could see perfectly fine, she was wearing a loose-fitting T-shirt that featured Rick and Morty the muggle TV show on it and she wore a pair of trackie bottoms. She was 13 years old and would be entering her third year at hogwarts.

Then my Two twins came running up to me and joined the hug, their names were 'Perseus Sirius Remus Potter-Black heir of the House of Potter' and 'Dana lily Daphne Potter-Black heiress to the house of Davis, both were 10 and would start Hogwarts after the summer break.

Perseus was almost an exact copy of me when I was his age, messy hair and all. He had Hazel eyes that he got from his mother and he wore contacts like I did because he was old enough to put them in himself, he wore dark green T-shirt with Jeans.

Dana was much more like her mother but had dark brown hair, she didn't need glasses which allowed her sparkling hazel eyes to shine, she was wearing the exact same clothes as Jason

Then my youngest son 'Jason Frank Draco Potter-Black heir to the house of Pevrell' he was only 6 so he still had quite a few years until Hogwarts. He had dark brown hair and had inherited my Emerald Green eyes along with my former need for glasses.

Then my stunning wife Tracey, walked over to me and kissed me on the cheeks and gave me a bone cursing hug whispering a quick "Love you sweetie"

She was wearing a lovely black and emerald dress with silver linings, she had her hair pinned up in a ponytail, she was 33, the same age as me and god damn was she still sexy as the day I first met her

On the table was a bunch of folders on her desk so I whispered, "Lots of work Tray?" she nodded her head and replied "Yeah, the boss is furiously trying to find any evidence that the recent disappearances of Purebloods are linked to the Minister of Magic"

I shook my head in disappointment "We all know that she had something to do with it, first with more restricted laws on purebloods, then on Half-bloods, then cuts the money going to departments that the government has purebloods in charge"

She separated and sat back down at the table, the rest of the family joining her, I walked around the table to my seat as she said, "Then the complete destruction of the Wizmingot and us pulling out of the ICW just to replace the wizmingot with the 'house of commons, like really?"

I just nodded and said, "Should we tuck in, we don't want the food going cold now do we?"

I didn't get an answer as everyone tucked in almost immediately,

Just as we were about to start our pudding, Tracy suddenly said, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot, Daphne, Draco, Astoria, and Neville and the kids are coming around later about 8 or 9" I nodded at her and called for Winky to bring our puddings through.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were relaxing in the living quarter, myself reading a book while Tracy was lying against me doing her work on a laptop that we had got to work with magic.

Cassandra was working on some transfiguration homework that the current transfiguration teacher had given out during the holidays. The twins were chasing each other while Jason was playing with a toy broom.

The fireplace roared green as the floo network opened and out walked Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. Draco had been given the job of Auror for his help in the war and to help him redeem himself while Neville had taken it to honour his parents.

He had originally planned to become the Herbolgy teacher after 5 years of the Auror force but he wasn't allowed to because PM Granger banned any Purebloods or half bloods from taking teaching Jobs at Hogwarts.

Not soon after Draco took over as the head of the DMEL which is when the cuts started on the Aurors as they lost more and more money every month till they barley had enough money to employ anyone.

Following them were Astoria Malfoy and Daphne Longbottom, then behind them were there children.

Draco and Astoria had 3 kids, one was 13 and she was called Alexandra Olivia Malfoy, unlike her mother or father she had gorgeous ginger hair that went down halfway down her back, which compared to the rest of the Malfoy's stood out which Draco was happy about. She was in the same year as Cassandra and they were basically found right next to each other all the time.

The 2nd kid was 11 and he was called Scorpious Lucius Cygnus Malfoy, he had short blond hair that was messier even with hair gel than that of his fathers.

The 3rd kid was 3 and he was called Leo Graham Malfoy had dark blond hair that was placed exactly like his father, however unlike his dad he was smiling like crazy which is always a strange look on a Malfoy.

Neville and Daphne only had 2 kids, the first one was called Frank Cygnus Longbottom and he was 9, he had dark blond hair and was in a scarlet red T-Shirt and jeans.

There second son was Fred Lee Longbottom how had light brown hair and was 8 years old, he was wearing the same as his older brother but had a pair of glasses on.

The two families came over and I stood up and hugged both Draco and Neville before greeting Astoria and Daphne. Cassandra ran up to Alexandra and hugged each other causing both to blush.

We all enjoyed ourselves for about an hour until Jason and Leo started to get tired so Tracey and Astoria took them upstairs.

They got back down and sat back down before being interrupted by the floo Network that flashed green revealing the PM, all of us grownups glared at her and I said, "What can we do for you Minister Granger" in my most snarky voice.

She glared at me and said "It's Prime Minister, Mr Potter! Or do I have to remind you for the hundredth time"

I glared at her harder and said to the children, mine, and the others "Kids, go to the rooms now!" out the corner of my eye I saw Cassandra grab Alexandra's hand causing both girls to blush bright red again, I decided to store that away for later as the two of them ran upstairs.

The rest of the kids ran upstairs quite quickly and we walked back through to the now clear dining room, I said "Winky! Some Tea please" I gestured towards a chair at the opposite end of the table, the minister sat down and the rest of us sat down as well.

I sat at the head of the table with Draco to my Right where Cassandra usually sat when it was just us, to my left was Tracy sitting where she always sat. Beside Draco was Astoria while next to Tracey was Neville.

I looked at Minister Granger and replied to her earlier statement, "Well Minister, some of us still prefer tradition over your more muggle traditions"

She Scowled and said, "I also thought I told you to release your elves and to take down these dark wards"

I rolled my eyes at her hypocrisy and said "Well, Minister the elves are here on their own free will. And if I remember correctly you were the one who taught me most of the wards that are around my house, when we were on the run minister?" giving her a sweet smile at the end of my sentence.

She blushed bright red and stayed silent until the floo system flared a bright green as Blaise tumbled out and scrambled to the table throwing three folders at me, panting "Hadrian, Weasly has escaped from his cell with several ex-death eaters including Lucius, Cygnus, Crablle Sr and Jr, Goyle Jr and a couple others.

Suddenly Daphne, Draco and Astoria paled as they heard that their fathers had escaped from Prison.

Tracey asked in barley a whisper "and the guards?" Blaise shook his head "All dead, have been for at least a few days"

I turned and faced the Minister with a glare and stood up with my wand in my hand and said with a bark "You removed the funding for the aurors and the DMLE, which means that Draco doesn't have the money to train or get equipment for new recruits, which now has led to our 'Mutual' friend Ronald escaping"

The minister looked shocked at how angry I was but quickly grew a spine and said, "Well Malfoy shouldn't have pocketed all the money that his department got."

That was when Draco lost his cool and yelled "What, since when have I stolen any money from any Department, I AM QUITE LITERALLY FUNDING THE AURORS AND YOU SAY I STOLE IT'S MONEY" getting louder with every single word

Then suddenly, he got extremely quiet "I've seen the department cuts, I've seen how you have slowly cut our budget down, don't you ever dare 'Prime Minister' to say that I have stolen money is ridiculous, anyway I have enough money to do me and my family 5X the size it is not for at least another 3 generations!"

I growled at her and said "Here, is a warning Prime Minister, get out of my house, leave my family and friends alone, and sort out your own firkin mess" she looked at me with hate, as Neville raised his wand as well.

She entered the living room and with what appeared to be a sigh of sadness she said, "You know, you and Neville really disappointed me, Harry, first hanging out with pureblood Slytherin's then marrying them!"

She started clearly glaring at Tracy and Daphne, before continuing "Then you became friends with two death eaters in Draco and Blaise, you married a Slytherin even though Ginny was right there for the taking!"

I shook my head and replied at her not with anger or sadness, just disappointment "It's not Harry, its Hadrian, you know I thought out of anyone that you would be the happiest about me looking past house stereotypes, guess I was wrong, eh Hermione"

I turned away briefly seeing Cassandra and Alexandra at the top of the stairs, hiding but listening. I heard the flames crackle behind me as she left.

Turning around to face Draco, I said "Draco, you can stay here as long as you want, you shouldn't have to go home to worry that your family is going to be in constant danger because of your father"

He looked at me, with tears streaming down his face saying, "Thank you Harry, I don't deserve a friend like you, or you Neville, nor do I deserve the amazing family I have"

I looked at him and pressed my hands against his shoulder saying, "You know the black family motto, _Family is pure_ "

He nodded and said, "Well I think we should all retire for bed tonight, harry"

I walked up the stairs placing my hand around Tracy's hips and walked towards the Master bedroom, as I past Cassandra's room I heard hushed whispering but did nothing about it and just carried on walking into the bedroom and lay in bed, falling into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Teenage love and Lunch

**A/N I have decided to do another chapter! yay! Also don't forget to review!**

 **A/N I have changed some of the children's names.** **(see middle names in chapter 1)**

 **Dana= Cassandra Potter-Black (Nickname is Cassie)**

 **Olivia** **= Alexandria Malfoy (Nickname is Alex/Al)**

 **Alexander= Leo Malfoy**

* * *

 **Cassandra's P.O.V**

I gasped lightly as I heard my dad speak to the Minister sorry, should I say prime Minister Granger with such hate. Quite soon after I saw Minister Granger strut through with 6 wands aimed at her back.

She spoke up about something along the lines of being disappointed in my father and Uncle Neville. That was when my dad had enough and in a surprisingly calm voice although you could hear disappointment slipping through "It's not Harry, its Hadrian, you know I thought out of anyone that you would be the happiest about me looking past house stereotypes, guess I was wrong, eh Hermione"

I gasped as I realized that my father musty know the Minister on a personal level, otherwise he wouldn't have been so disappointed or said what must be her first name. Alex clasped her hand over my mouth and dragged me up the stairs a tiny bit but it was too late as my father turned around so slightly and saw us.

Behind him the fire roared green as the Minister left, he turned back around to face Uncle Draco and Neville and started to speak to them. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but I saw Alex gain a large Grin before she hugged me and dragged me up the rest of the stairs into my room.

The last thing I heard before I was dragged away by Alex though was my father telling Draco the black family motto "You know the black family motto, _Family is pure_ " I wondered what was going on but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Alex pushed me down onto my bed that we would be sharing tonight. She then ran back over to the door and closed it.

She started giggling and said surprisingly in a whisper, "Cassie, seems like I'm going to be staying here for a while" I allowed a small smile to reach my face and I tried to stop a blush from coming to my face like it already has twice tonight. I tried to speak but I kept on stuttering and Alex ended up putting her hand on my shoulder and I was able to start speaking.

I said to her, "yes but you heard Blaise in the Dining room, Al, your grandfather has been broken out of Prison! While I love the fact that you will be staying here, I don't like the reason for it, I'm scared for you Al" outside of the door their were footsteps as my mum and dad passed by, Their door closing with a slam, turning off all the lights in the house but a few.

She looked at me and realized how scared I was and sat down on my bed beside me and started to hug me tightly and just held onto me as I started to cry, I know that the reason I was crying for was stupid but I knew how i felt about her and just the the idea of loosing her, terrified me really.

After about 10 minutes, I had finally stopped crying and i felt myself yawn. Al helped me up and moved the bed covers so we could get into the bed, both of us stripped down to our bras and panties and hopped into the bed. Once we were both comfortable, I pulled the covers over us and the two of us fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Hadrian's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped awake, sweat pouring down my face, as I awoke from the nightmare I had just been in. I grabbed my wand and whispered, being careful not to wake Tracy "Tempus", a cloud of mist appeared and arranged itself into a date and time, it read '23.7.2015 and 05:30' realizing there was no point in trying to get back asleep, I stood up and got into some muggle clothes.

I opened the door to the hallway as quietly as possible and walked over to Cassie's room, I peaked my head inside and saw Cassie and Alex hugging each other in their sleep, Alex had a pained look on her face while Cassie had lines coming down from her eyes, showing that she had been crying either the night before or during the night.

I headed downstairs where I heard yelling, I followed the yells and saw Draco blasting at some dummies that looked like his father and Ron. A variety of multi coloured spells went flying at the dummies and and a small ball of sweat went down Draco's cheek, falling off his chin and shattering against the floor.

He fell to his knees, his long hair coming out of it's typical ponytail as the magical band keeping together collapsed, tears were pouring from his eyes, he said in barley a whisper "Harry, How am I supposed to keep my family safe from my father, I'm weak compared to him."

I went up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and said "For one Draco, you are nothing like your father. Second of all, you have something he never had, true love for his family. He is strong in the dark arts because he is heartless and cares from nobody, You however have something to fight for, something to protect and that is why you are going to win"

I helped him up and he gave me a small smile, I gave him a smile back and said "Want to go and get a coffee before the rest of them wake up and you have to go to work?" he started to grin and said "That's a great idea Hadrian."

We walked out of the house but not before I told Winky to tell Tracy or Astoria that we were just out for coffee if either awoke before we got back. The two of walked in silence until we reached the bottom gate where the wards ended, I Pulled the gate open and the two of us exited the grounds, I closed the gates again and said to Draco "Usual place?" he nodded and apperated away, I closed the gate with a creek and did the exact same thing.

I arrived at the Costa where me, Draco and Neville always went for coffee during our eighth year at Hogwarts after our classes, sitting at a corner booth was Draco, there was coffee, I picked up a bacon roll and passed it to the barista and said "This and a large cappuccino, please" the Barista yawned and nodded her head, she typed it into the till and I pulled out a card that had gotten from grittingotts out of my wallet and pressed it to the machine.

I walked over to Draco who was taking a small sip from his cup, he looked at me and said with a bit of a laugh "remember, yesterday lunch?" I nodded slowly especially seeing as that memory was hilarious and I didn't want to burst out laughing

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eclipse (Blaise) was saying something to me and I was somewhat paying attention to what he was saying but I was more focused on the raid that we would be going on later today, we had gotten a tip off that Theodore Nott, one of the last death eaters that was on the loose, had returned to his manor a few weeks ago._

 _Since then their had been many women and girls who had disappeared, it wasn't really that hard to piece the two things together. we had been planning this raid since we got the tip off and in a couple of hours we would be heading out to bring him in._

 _I was broken from my train of thought when a the new Auror trainees burst through the door to the Ministry Lunch room, one was being particularity noisy and loud. I decided to listen and he said "I tell ya Mike, Prime Minister Granger said that I am even more skilled that 'Harry potter' and that she thought I could beat him in a fight" I rolled my eye and I could tell that my entire team was doing the same thing at the very same second._

 _His friend 'Mike' then went and said "Harry Potter? as in the one who defeated the last dark Lord" the other Guy nodded with a grin, 'Mike' burst out laughing "You gotta be joking, like I said he took on the last dark lord who was one of the most powerful wizards EVER, not only that but he has years more experience than you Eddie!"_

 _The loud mouth 'Eddie' said "He is just a stupid half blood, they have no magical power, what so ever!" Draco who had been standing right behind him the entire time said "Well then Mr Mair, I will see if my good friend Mr Potter can come in tomorrow for a demonstration and you can challenge him for a fight then" Eddie paled but quickly said "Of course Boss"_

 _His Aurors sat down and I said to my Team "Time to roll out guys" My team stood up and the entire team moved out of the room apart from me, I looked at Draco and he gave me a wink and lipped "talk to you later" I left the lunch room and closed the door, heading back to the Department of Mysteries._

* * *

 **Present day**

I started to laugh and said "yeah, do you you want me to come and beat some sense into that trainee of yours?" he nodded with a grin, "it would be a great teaching experience as well" both of us laughed seeing as the only people who would listen to a half blood like me were the Half-bloods and the odd pure-blood.

I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall and said "Shit, Draco you need to go to work and I need to go and spend some time with Cassie" he looked at me confused until I nodded my head towards the clock. His eyes widened as he realized the time and he said "Shite, See you later Harry, how about 2?"

I nodded and just shoved him out of the coffee shop, I walked him to the Ministry entrance and said goodbye before finding a side ally and apperating back home. I walked up the path and walked inside the manor.

I walked to the back of the manor and saw that there was a quidditch match, it was my kids against Draco's kids. Tracy called me over, a seat in the shade of the house. Tracy and Astoria were having some Irn Bru. For the next 20 minutes we watched the match while we drank our drinks.

Cassie and Alex were both seekers, just like their old mens, I wasn't really paying attention to who else was playing what position. About 10 minutes after I stopped concentrating on the Seekers, Alex barley caught the snitch, barley but she caught it.

Cassie looked down, disappointed but I just clapped and said, "Good game everyone!" Tracy smiled at me while Astoria just looked bored, then again she always looked bored. I brought the twins into a hug first before hugging Cassie, I whispered "Don't worry sweetie, you played anyone else you would have won. Draco was my greatest opponent in quidditch as a seeker, only makes sense his daughter is your biggest rival." she smiled at me and went inside, placing my old firebolt into the storage cupboard.

I smiled at Alex and her brother Scorpius and her cousin frank. I congratulated all of them before heading in and going upstairs, I went to Cassie's door and knocked on it, saying "Hey sweetie, is it okay if I come in" I got a muffled "Yes" from her. I entered her Emerald green and Ocean blue room, She was hiding her face in her pillow and I walked over to her bed and sat down on it, asking "Is everything okay"

She sat up and pressed her head against me, replying "No, I never know how to act anymore around Alex anymore, dad. I'm not willing to beat her in a fight anymore when it comes to quidditch and I am stumbling on my words more when I am around her?"

I had a small smile because with that little bit of info, I was able to add more to my building theory about the kind of relationship that Cassie and Alex had. I said to her, hugging her slightly "get changed into some muggle clothes, then we can talk about this when we are out, deal?" she nodded her head and stood up.

I did the same and left the room, I sat downstairs. Me and Alex made some small talk for a bit while Cassie was getting changed. I made small hints about it and she got a few of the hints and blushed a few times but I couldn't tell exactly.

Dana came down a few minutes later and we took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron before going into Diagon Ally, we visited and bought stuff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I talked to George for a bit before we left and went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It wasn't long before all the Ice Cream that we ordered was gone and we headed out of Diagon ally and into the muggle world.

* * *

We found a small cafe just a couple streets away from the Leaky cauldron but far enough away that most wizards or witches won't ever think to look seeing how idiotic most of them are. We ordered a couple of Panini's and I said "Do you want to talk about how you are feeling"

She nodded her head and said "Dad, did you ever feel the same way around any of your friends when you were younger?" I looked into her emerald green eyes and saw myself staring right back. I replied "Yeah, I have felt like that twice before, once when was in my 4th year and 5th year which were too Weasley then I realized how bad she was. Then in my seventh year I got that same feeling for one of my oldest friends,"

She looked at me with shock and said, "did you never feel like that around mum?" I shook my head and said "For your mum, it was different, it was love almost immediately, it was only because I was on the run in seventh year that I felt that way around my best friend." She nodded her head slightly.

Her eyes then widened and she said, "Wait, do you think I like Alex in a romantic sense?" I took a sip of my coffee and replied "Yes, I do. From everything that I have seen, you and Alex belong together. Both of you have ever since you were born, I remember when the two of you were born, neither of you would leave each other sides, and it took me and Draco every once of magic in us to pull you apart."

She just continued to stare, processing the information "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a soul bond that tied your lives together. I have been gathering evidence this summer and I honestly do think that yo are perfect for each other and that you do like her in a romantic sense"

I saw a small smile approach her face and I allowed one to reach mine, "However, I would never push you to get with her, it is up to you, on who you want to date. As long as you are happy, then I'm happy. if you want to be with her, trying flirting with her a bit and see how she reacts, I am certain she likes you as well in a romantic sense."

She took a bite out of her panini and smiled at me and said, "Thank, dad. So you wouldn't be bothered at all by me dating a girl... I just want to make sure?" I gave her a small smile and replied for the final time, "Yes it is fine, I do not care what gender the person you are dating, or race or anything. As long as you are happy"

We ended up eating in silence for the next 20 minutes before Cassie spoke up again, "Dad, why did you and mum call me Cassandra and not something more modern like Dana?" I looked at her and replied "We were going to call you, Dana but your Godmother Daphne said since you would be the one who would truly restart the potter and Black families that you should have a name from one of the families past"

I took a sip of my drink before continuing, "We found a name in the family grimoire and looked through the names of all the women in the potter family. One from the 3rd Generation of our family was called Kassandra, she lived in Greece during the end of the peloponnesian war. She was a mercenary that helped both sides, Sparta and Athens in return they allowed her family to thrive, she used a mixture of battle magic, muggle weapons and more to become a famed mercenary"

I took another sip before continuing again, "Through these acts, she gained lots of money which is how most of the potter wealth started and how we still have so much today. It is kept in the Goblins head back in Greece, I will take you there some time. anyway, we decided that since she was such a legendary warrior that we should name you that but we changed your name to Cassandra so it was a bit more modern."

* * *

we ended up headed home, I spent about 30 minutes with Tracy helping with her work while also preparing to place new wards up around Potter Manor. It came to two O'clock and I grabbed my battle wards. I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and yelled "Aurors office!" In a flash of green flames I was gone.

I arrived in the main hall of the Aurors department and saw a large area of wards being set up by some of the older Aurors, In the center of the wards was Draco who was explaining to his aurors about how to fight properly in a duel.

I couched slightly but it broke through through all the noise, "I heard that someone believed that they could beat me in a fight,I would like to take that person up on that fight!" Eddie the person who said that they could challenged me and the rest of the aurors turned to face him.

Draco banished the chairs and the board that he was writing on, Eddie fell onto his butt and Draco yelled "Hadrian, Mr tramp please go to the markings onto the ground."

We both reached the markings and we both pulled out our wands, Draco got everyone out of the battle area and I got into a stance. Eddie got into a much weaker stance and his arm was shaking like crazy, Draco yelled "Fight in 3...2...1...GO!"

* * *

 **A/N So that is chapter two, very slightly longer than the last chapter, time travel should hopefully take place in the next 2-3 chapters, I do really enjoy writing these chapters but I do need some support to help me motivate me into writing these chapters.**

 **So I would be grateful if you sent me a review telling me how the chapter was and what I can do to improve. But until chapter 3, bye!**


	3. The Idiotic Auror

**A/N Chapter 3! I remembered the name of the fanfic that made this idea come to my head and it is called:** _ **Erasing History By** _**_padawan lynne._ I would suggest that you check it out, Once you have finished this chapter!**

 **Edit-19/10/18: After a review, I have realized that I forgot to save some changes that I made last night, so thank you, one reviewer**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-** _ **The** **Idiotic**_ **Auror**

A fiery red inferno came pouring out of my wand as I whispered "Incendio", I saw Eddie raise a shield just in time to block the fire. I said in a loud but clear voice "This is what can happen if you are not paying attention to your surroundings or you opponent, you should always have constant Vigilance! If I had been a death Eater and used the killing curse? You would have be dead, right there and then"

He lowered the shield that was almost broken, I looked at him with disappointed and stated "You see, Mr Tramp, that Incedio spell while larger and more powerful than a normal Incedio. it was also slower than most spells due to ti's size. once again, if that been a killing curse that moves faster and can break a shield, well then you are dead."

He growled and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" I took a small step to the side and the spell went flying past me, I said to him "You really need to get a better aim Mr Tramp." I took a step forwards and he took two back so I yelled "Titillando, Flipendo!" The tickling spell and flipping spell went flying towards Eddie, He yelled "Protego" but his shield was only barley able to stop my Titllando before being flipped backwards by my Flipendo.

He picked himself up slowly and said "You cheated, no one said you were allowed to do a spell chain" I grinned at him, "No one ever said there was any rules in the first place, In battle, your opponent will almost always aim to kill, no matter what the cost is!"

He yelled "Stupefy reducto" both spells were very weak and I batted them away just using my hand while covered in a thin lair of magic, I saw his eyes widen as he saw me bat away his spell like it was nothing. he started sending more and more spells at me, I just moved my head out of the way slightly to avoid every spell.

A drop of sweat was pouring down his face, I looked at him "You're tiring yourself out, you are using up all your magic extremely quickly. your body needs magic to live and yet you are pushing your magic to your limit."

"Reducto" hitting the ground in front of him, sending him into barrier, I heard some ouch's from the audience and I started to do a spell chain "Titillando-Reducto-Locomotor Mortis!"

He was hit by every jinx, and was sent flying back into the barrier,I said in a deep voice "Do you still think that you can beat me!?" he got up and screamed, "Yes, I can!"

He screamed "Advra kedavra!" I moved me head slightly to the right and a flash of green passed by me, I turned around magic pouring around me. My eyes were white, The ground cracked, Fire swirling around me, water bursting up and wind swirling around me.

I threw my wand to the side and with one punch of my hand I said "nuces praevaricator" a pure burst of magic came out of my hand and struck him causing him to scream, I then sent another spell "capillos lacerant" he screamed as all the hair then plucked off him.

I allowed my magic to drop, and the older Auror's dropped their shields. Medics ran in a few seconds later and I said to a couple of Aurors. Draco came over to me and said in a hushed whisper, "You used elemental magic? not only fire but the other three as well, also brutal much?"

I shook my head, "No not really, ALSO ARREST THAT MAN for use of the killing curse!" I shook my head, my ponytail getting into my face as I swung it about. I looked at 'Eddie' and saw him holding his balls.

I winced and turned back to Draco "Yeah, maybe a bit brutal although I am surprised that he his more bother about his nuts than the pain of losing all of his hair on his body at once" Draco rolled his eyes and said "Has Tracy ever gotten extremely angry at you?"

I shook my head and said "Nope, never been able to get her too riled up, I guess you could say me and her did have a fairy tail ending" Draco smirked and winced at the same time, "Hadrian, When you are kicked in the nuts by your wife, by magic itself does it hurt like hell, your lucky you and Tracy have such a good relationship."

I smiled slowly and said "wanna head back to the manor? Dray?" he started to growl at me and said "Do not call me that stupid muggle rapper! Har, but yes" I grinned and said "Is that a threat, Do remember what I just did to Eddie there"

He took a couple of steps backwards and said "Jeez, you can be scary when you want to Harry" I tipped my non-existent bowler hat and said in a joking manor "Thank you"

We started to make our way towards the door that led to the main part of the Ministry when one of Draco's Aurors came barging through, falling to the ground, he scrambled to feet and yelled "Sir! The wards around your manor just fell, our Identification ward was able to Catch your father Lucius Malfoy, Your father-in-law Cygnus Greengrass and Ronald Weasley just before it fell."

Draco's eyes widened and he yelled "Send out some scouts to well scout out my manor, check if it is still standing, if it is check if there is anyone living there and if there is who but do not get caught! The less information that they have the better!"

He then yelled "get alert awards around Potter Manor and make them be sent to to both our department and the Unspeakables! Make the alert award a level 9 for head of department level,place the same awards and some more defensive awards around Longbottom manor! STOP STANDING AROUND!YOU'VE GOT YOUR ORDERS!" I place my hand on his shoulder and said "calm down, your family is fine, there are at my Manor and our all very powerful, came down."

he stopped shouting and started to breath shallowly, I put a arm around his shoulders and brought him into the Ministry Atrium which had people moving about, hustling, trying to get back to their work after having lunch. As we went past the wand registration area, I though I saw Charlie Weasley but I couldn't tell because of the amount of people inside the in reality, very small atrium.

When we got to the Floo access, I felt a sudden need for something stronger to drink after today's news. I allowed Draco to use the floo first as he yelled "Potter Manor", then repeated what he said and disappeared in flash of green flames, as we arrived through the manor we were greeted by Astoria and Tracy who hugged the two of us tightly, not wanting to let us go.

Tracy let go and said, "Is it true? Has Malfoy manor been compromised?" I nodded my head slightly and yelled for Winky through to bring us some wine, it was certainly needed for all of us grown ups and it was only 4 in the afternoon! At some point during the evening Cassandra and Alex asked me if they could go to Marauder Manor.

I agreed because even in the drunken state that I was in, I knew it was the safest place for them because only I knew it's location and you needed a password to get their by floo even from our house. I probably should have sent the other kids there as well but by the time night fell, myself and Draco were passed out on the floor, Tracy and Astoria were some how able to get the other kids to bed and then get themselves into their beds, while Cassandra and Alex had decided to stay at the Marauder manor for the night.

However just before I passed out for the night, I saw a man with a ponytail of red hair right at the end of the wards where the gate and fence were, he glared a the manor. I tried to get up too see who it was but he must have noticed my movement because his eyes darted over to me, if it was even possible he glared at me more before apperating, I wasn't able to get up properly because of how drunk I was however. and a couple of minutes I feel asleep.

* * *

 **Cassandra's P.O.V - 3 hours before Hadrian passed out**

My dad had allowed my and Alex to come to Mauader Manor, I had asked him when all those who were above the age of 18 were drinking, although I don't know why they were drinking so much, I had an idea but I'm not certain but the way Uncle Blaise ran in and said something to my mum and Aunt Astoria, it didn't fill me with much hope.

Just before Alex and me left, I had seen a man that looked like an older version of Uncle Draco outside where the wards were, staring at the house, Just like Uncle Draco, he had a blond ponytail and wore black robes like him but I knew that my father and Uncle Draco were drinking alcohol inside of Potter manor, but that would mean that it was Uncle Draco's father and that couldn't be possible.

Since me and my dad came back from being out of lunch earlier today, I've been thinking over what we had talked about, or more specifically what he had said. I had been feeling weird since roughly October, I hadn't thought of anything strange about it because I thought it was just the end of year tests that were coming up but even after the exams, the feeling had stayed.

After the exams I assumed that I was just missing home, I mean I hadn't seen my brothers and sister since December because dad had to go away on a mission and he was scared that they would attack the train since the person that he was going after was Theodore Nott. I didn't know much about him, but I knew he had been of the run since his and my fathers final Hogwarts year where he didn't turn himself in and actually killed Cho Chang, one of my dad's old friends and someone he had dated for a few months.

Back to the weird feeling, I feel like I have a short attention span. Even when I got home though after my second year ended, I still had the feeling, I had asked my mum about it but she said it could be to do with growing up and changing from being a little girl into women. But finally after the chat with my dad earlier today it had gone away.

The weird thing is that until I talked to my dad about it, I hadn't thought really thought about when I had the feeling. It was always when I was with Alex or thinking about Alex and because she has been my best friend for years, I would have never thought that she was the reason for these feelings. It was only last night when I broke down in front of her and let my emotions sprawl that I started to think that it might be her.

At the moment she was drawing something in her sketch pad, she was staring right at me, whistling while I was working on my Laptop, writing a short story to be published in 'Magical Britain's top 10 upcoming writers' it was a small competition that was started a few years ago by The Quibbler, I had gotten eighth last year and I refused to get so low again this year because last year, only 25 people entered.

I will admit, that I am very competitive person at heart and so was Alex as a matter of fact, we both got it from our dads who were very competitive when they were younger well at least on the Quidditch field anyway. And while I do love being competitive because it makes me strive to be the best at everything I do, well apart from studies and even then I was decent, it would make it hard to talk to Alex once I figured out my feelings and talk to her about what dad said.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alex who said, "Earth to Cassie! hello anyone in there?" shook my head and took a sip of my lemonade that winky had gotten for me earlier, the small elf loved me to bits and although she didn't have to stay with us, she felt like she couldn't leave my father after he took her in after Her previous owners death and the fact that he stopped her from drinking herself to death.

I finally replied to Alex "Sorry, just thinking about everything that is going on at the moment." she smiled slightly and said "Yeah, what did you think was going on when Blaise arrived and the the way our moms hugged our dads when they got back?"

I shuddered and she gave me a confused look, I sighed and said, "I think your manor...I think your manor had been comprised, I think that the lot who have escaped have broken into your home." She began to look sick at the news and said "You mean that Mucked up pervert Ron Weasly?" I nodded my head at her and she quickly ran out of the room and was gone for a few minutes.

When she returned I asked "Feeling a bit better?" She scrunched up her face and said "No but at least I have all the stuff that I truly care about here and at your place anyway. I now understand why my dad never really liked staying there though."

I eagerly shook my head up and down, I decided that it might be time to go home and let our parents know that we were fine but we didn't need to because all of sudden my father popped out of the fireplace with the family Nintendo switch in his hands, ever since the Minister started to do research into getting muggle electronic devices to work in the magical world, he had been obsessed, It was one of the only things that the current Minister had done that he liked.

My dad had enchanted the gaming console a few years ago and It provided much entertainment between me, mum and dad and sometimes the twins when they weren't coming up with some new pranks. a few seconds after my dad came out, uncle Draco did to, with a new short hair cut that makes him seem more like the young him that you see in photos.

I have no clue when he had the time to get his hair cut, so I would assume that he got it done when he was drunk and had asked one of my dads house elves to do it, probably on a dare from my dad and mum. My dad said "Hey Cassie, Alex, sorry about last night but what happened yesterday meant that we needed a drink big time, I hope you enjoyed your time here"

Both Alex and myself nodded our heads and we all sat down on the couch, with my great-Grandfather Charlus Potter and Great-Grandmother Dorea Potter were looking down at us lovingly, they never said much but when they did speak, they could go on for hours. We ended up playing Mariokart 8 Deluxe and Mario part for several hours and within that time, the skies darkened as it became dark.

By the time we were done playing before myself and Alex were leaning against our dads chests, Alex might as well as been asleep while I was yawning away, barley able to keep my eyes open. Just before my eyes shut I mumbled to my dad "Dad, can we do shadow hunting again at some point" he ruffled my hair, kissing my forehead "Sure honey,when ever you want to play it"

I quickly fell into a slumber and was only woken up by a flash of green flames, My eyes opened immediately but everything was very blurry, It was my mother's voice and she was screaming "Harry! longbottom manor has been destroyed, Daphne barley made it here, the kids and Neville are dead!" she stopped as Charlus ran into his portrait at maurder Manor and yelled at harry "Son, Potter manor is now under attack!"

Mum started again "Hurry, Harry! Charlus is correct, Ronald and Lucius are both attacking the wards, hurry! myself and Astoria will protect the children!" My father rushed to his feet as did Uncle Draco. Both of them were panicked and dad yelled at Charlus "As soon as Draco and myself leave, lock the floo lines and Lock down the wards, Myself and Draco will return within the week, go to your Portrait at Grimwald place and alert Phineas Black and tell him to alert Headmistress McGonagall to the location of this manor!"

I grabbed dad's wrist and said with tears in my barley open eyes "Dad let me and Alex help, we can provide cover!" He shocked me and yelled "NO! I won't let the two of you put your selves in danger!" My Great-Grandfather "Said, yes harry, and son, be safe." My dad nodded and ran into the open floo network which Uncle Draco had opened, as I tried to run into it, the green flames stopped and the floo powder dissipated.

I screamed at my Great-Grandfather "Great-Granddad, let us through! we can help!" He shook his head and said "No, My Grandson, your father told me not to let you through and that is what I will do, I will not allow the Potter and Malfoy lines to die out!"

I saw Alex start to cry and I rushed over to her and started to hug her tightly, "What's wrong Al, why are you crying?" She looked at me, tears pouring down her face, "Cassie, its my fault that your house is being attacked, if me and dad and the rest of us weren't staying at yours, then Grandfather wouldn't have started attacking your house" she was barley able to speak near the end as she sobbed.

I held onto her tightly and whispered into her ear, "It's not your fault, nor is it the fault of any member of your family apart from your crazy Grandfather. They would have come after my family no matter what, Ronald hates my father for marrying a Slytherain and not his sister, Your Grandfather and the rest of his cronies hate my dad for the obvious reason of them being death eaters and so forth."

I then continued "That and Ronald is a real pervert who deserves to die for what he tried to do to my mother in an attempt to make Harry think my mum was nothing but a whore by trying to rape my mum, and then saying that once he killed my dad and mum that he would raise me up to be a sex slave!"

She laughed slightly and said "Even if he raised you, you would never bow down to him!" I giggled and helped her stand up, bringing her over to the couch where we sat and waited.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading chapter 3, this chapter kinda foreshadows a lot of stuff... so yeah. Please leave a review so I can see what you think of this story so far, and until next time, bye!**


	4. Destruction of the second Potter Manor

**A/N Chapter 3 of A Wizards Judgement**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- _Destruction of Potter Manor 2.0_**

 **Hadrian's P.O.V**

I rushed through the flames of the floo network,not knowing what to expect. First those Death eater scum invaded Draco's manor and then they dared to attack Longbottom manor! Then they had the guts to start attacking my home, I don't think that they will get that far in their attack.

I arrived through at the other side, only to see the living rooms wall that faced outside blown up, the glass from the windows was scattered across the floor, Draco was standing where the massive hole was, looking past the destroyed wall at the several shadowy figures walking towards the manor, all of them at their wands raised, ready at attack at a second.

Even though they were still quite far away, I could still hear what Ronald said, "Harry Potter is mine! Malfoy Jr is Lucius's! The rest are open season!" There were laughs of agreement across the crown of death eaters. I pressed My hand to a silver charm on my wrist and brought it up to my face and said "Code Red: level black! I repeat, Code Red: Level Black"

The charm was charmed to send messages between the different charms, I had made them for my team to be used in emergencies only such as this, this was actually the first time that we had to use them since I became the leader of my team. I said to Draco "Let's go cause them some hell Draco! We can't let them reach the kids, Tracy or Astoria!"

He grinned and said as my team arrived around the death eaters, "Give them hell Boys!" I immediately sent a 'Expelliarmus' at Ronald who put up a protego, blocking my attack, He growled at me and cast a Sonorus on himself, he yelled "Come on Hadrian, you can do better than that!"

I yelled "Incendio!" sending a wave of fire at him that he just rolled out of the of. He laughed and yelled "what were you telling Mr Tramp yesterday, Hadrian? that he should aim better?" who do you think that Auror was that approached you and malfoy was? we both know that you assign unspeakables to alert you about your friends manor being invaded."

Blaise rolled over to me and said, "Harry, we won't be able to last long like this, even the idiots are powerful!" He rolled out of the way and yelled 'Incendio Consumtum maximam' making a large flame come out of his wand towards Lucius who moved it out of the way with his weird cane/wand and sent towards one of my unspeakables, burning him alive, He was called Shaun and he was one of our newest member, he was only 23.

Ronald summoned a broomstick to him and Lucius and they took off for the other side of the manor, I was about to run after them when I was stopped by a 'Bombarda' at my feet by Goyal Sr? both look so similar and both were idiotic as each other, Father like son.

I sent a 'Sectumsempra' at his chest causing him to scream out in pain as hundreds of cuts appeared across his body one after another at a extremely fast rate, Blaise looked at me shocked so I just said, "Protecting my Family will always be by number 1 priority and if I have to use spells that I swore never to use again to, see them again."

I heard a scream from the upper floor of the manor and a shout of 'Advera Kedavra' I heard Tracy scream and shout "Astoria!", then a "Kids gets into the room Now!" Blaise yelled to me and Draco "Go, we will handle these Cronies, go and protect your children."

I looked at Blaise and said, "Are you sure, Do you think that you will be able to hold them off?" He rolled out of the way and said, "We should be able to, just go Harry, save your family!" He yelled "Bombarda" hitting one of the death Eaters.

We ran over to the staircase where I heard Ronald say "Open the door to the room where the children are, you whore!" Tracy was standing at the top of the staircase with her wand ready. She screamed at him and said "You will never get to my kids! you won't harm them or the Malfoy kids." Lucisus malfoy laughed and said "Poor Girl, you think you stand a chance against two Purebloods! Ha, your just a pathetic Half-blood!"

Ronald yelled "If you won't open the door to the children then I will just have to kill you now!" The next words terrified me as he uttered the one spell that I never expected him to use 'Advra Kedavra!' I saw the light of the green spell reflect off the wall before hitting Tracy, she fell backwards and fell down the stairs, going between me and Draco stopping right at the bottom of the stairs, her neck broken from the fall, even if it hadn't been the killing curse that had hit, she would have still died from the fall.

I ran upstairs and yelled "You Bastard! You killed Tracy! You killed the women that I loved" with tears pouring down my eyes. Ronald and Lucius were both just standing there, Astoria slumped against the wall.

Before anyone could do anything, Draco ran up behind me and aimed his wand at his father and yelled "This is for my wife!" In a couple of seconds he muttered 'diffindo' it went straight towards Lucius and hit him diagonally through the chest. The two halves of him fell to the floor, a look of shock frozen on his face forever.

As soon as the three of us recovered from the shock, Ronald yelled 'Incendio' so I countered him with a 'Aguamenti' the water put out the flames, I then quickly moved and shot a 'stupefy, Reducto' combo at him, The two spells hit him directly in the chest, he was knocked out before being blasted out of the manor Via The Master bedroom.

I walked over to it and looked through the door, only to see a gaping hole as the entire room was destroyed. The room that I had slept in with my wife for 12 years was gone...just like she was.

I looked down and the room below was gone too, the floor in pieces in the basement below that, the outer wall destroyed just like the old master bedroom, I turned to face Draco who was kneeling down next to Astoria's body crying, I went over to the top of the stairs, seeing Tracy's dead body lying at the bottom limply, I walked back downstairs only too see that is was a complete mess as the battle moved inside.

Several members of my team were dead on the floor while the Death Eaters seemed to have only lost a few members, at the moment I felt my heart start to get heavy as I started to think that it was my fault that most of my team was dead, one of my team even had a large wooden spike through him, from the table.

However, I knew now was not the time to let any guilt get to me, I had to stop these death eaters before anyone else could die, I helped out one of my team by sending a Sectumsempra his way, unfortunately, the member of my team was hit by the killing curse a few seconds later, The guilt rising up inside of me, I pushed it away, while I continued to help my team.

From downstairs I heard an explosion from upstairs and outside, I ran up stairs worried for my children. I ran to the door that Draco was trying to bang open which led into the twins room. The Oak of the door glowing a slightly different colour to the other doors in the house indicating that there was a charm on it.

I started banging on the door, begging for one of my children to let me in, I heard what I thought was the killing spell be uttered. Just as I was about to make the door turn to dust, one of the twins Dana twisted the door handle, opening the door slightly, I then felt door get heavy as I tried to open it more as Dana slumped forwards against it.

Perseus was lying on one of the beds, eyes wide open, dead. The second Twin Dana was lying slumped against the door, missing an arm and a foot. Draco's middle son, Scorpious was Dead against a wall, while Leo the youngest was bleeding heavily. Ronald was standing by the burst open wall, one hand holding Jason by his neck and his other hand had his wand aimed at Jason's neck.

I put my hands up and said "I'l do whatever you want, just don't hurt Jason" He grinned madly like the Psychopath that he was, his red hair flowing freely as the wind came through the open wall, He said "really! The great Hadrian Potter bowing down to me for once, Ha what ever did I do to deserve this Honor!" I gritted my teeth as he mocked me.

I said "What do you want Ronald!" while gritting me teeth, he looked at me and said "Marry Ginny, she loves you so much, and she has always wanted a family. Then Give me your eldest daughter wherever she is." I growled at what he said, But I knew it was the best chance of my youngest son surviving so I said "Fine, I agree to your terms Ronald"

He looked at me Gleefully and said, "Good, I thought you would see it my way" He then quickly said 'Diffindo' the spell went right through Jason's neck, killing him in a instant. His head falling to the floor, His body falling limp. I cried out, tears pouring down my face "You Bastard!"I yelled 'Sectumsempra' he cried out in pain and fell several feet to the ground as he stumbled backwards in pain, breaking his neck. I cried out "That was for my Wife and my children you bitch!"

Draco ran into the room and saw Scorpious dead and Leo bleeding out, he ran over to Leo and said "Son, don't go towards the light yet, please stay with me, I can heal you" Leo coughed up blood as his father spoke, Leo whispered "Daddy. please don't leave me." Draco hushed his son, his hand holding his head, "Don't worry son, you will soon be with your mum and brother, just rest"

Leo eyes slowly closed for the last time, not opening again. Draco had tears streaming down his face, he said "Harry, we are going to make sure the rest of those death eaters pay!" I nodded and said "We will make the rest of them wish that they had never been born." I put a hand on his shoulder before going over to both of the twins and closing their eyes.

Once Draco has stopped crying, we both stood up and left the room, the last of my unspeakables were slowly coming up the staircase defending against the Death Eater cronies who obviously didn't know their leaders were dead because back when Voldemoret was still about, these guys couldn't do anything without somebody telling them to do.

I took one last good look at the death eaters and saw two snatchers, one of the Goyale's left and one of the crabble's , the elder one, which really was a surprise. Unfortunately there was no Nott, but I will hunt him down and make him pay. I yelled at my team "Get behind me now! Eclipse, Echo, put up a shield in front of me and Draco!" the remaining members of my team ran up the last remain stairs and Eclipse and Echo did what I asked.

I said to Draco "We said we would show them hell, let' give them a little teaser first." For the first time in 15 years I saw a dark grin appear on his face, "Friendifire? I nodded and at the exact same time, we started to wave our wands, and yelled 'Fiendfyre' Two massive fiery creatures came out of our wands, the cursed fire shaping into magical beasts in front of us.

My cursed fire shaped into a Thunderbird, it was the same as my patronus and it was my main Anmangius form, while being an magical Animangus was rare, it wasn't unheard of, just very rare. I Hadn't discovered my animangus form yet when my Patronus changed in my 8th year at Hogwarts, there I discovered that Tracy had the same Patronus although she ended up not being able to turn in a animagius.

Using the memories of my wife and children along with the pure will to get back to Cassandra, My Cursed fire got larger, At the bottom of the stairs, the death eaters were shaking, they knew that they couldn't run. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Draco shape his Cursed fire into a Large Basilisk, similar to the one that I fought 21 years ago.

I turned my head to face him and said over the blaze of the cursed fire "Ready?!" He nodded his head so i counted down "3...2...1...Release!" The cursed fire stopped coming out of our wands and we jabbed it towards the death eaters. A couple of seconds later there were several screams as the Death Eaters were burnt alive by the cursed fire. The flames kept on going and went all the way to the woods a few miles away before stopping.

Luckily I had placed anti-muggle wards around that forest because it where I get all of the Potter family animals, like a herd of Thestrals, Thunderbirds and Hippogriffs but thankfully I had moved them to Marauder manor recently so I could open that forest to the muggles.

A few seconds later, Prime Minister Granger looked around the damaged manor and called for some medics. Within a couple of minutes, there were about 25 medics on scene rushing around the manor, trying to heal as many as possible, unfortunately for them, both sides used spells that we knew would kill the other.

* * *

 **25 Minutes later**

As soon as the medics had finished healing my team, myself and Draco they left, getting back to St Mungos which was apparently very busy tonight as several low-lives had caused distractions which delayed the Auror's from getting here immediately and that many bystanders were hit by spells during these distractions.

Headmistress McGonagal conjured up several couches for myself, Draco, Prime Minister Granger, herself, and my boss to sit down on, I said to my team "Head home guys, take as much time off as you guys need." I got a lot of nods and thank you, and withing a few minutes there were 7 pops as the remainder of my team apperated away.

I called for Winky, who appeared and I hugged her saying "Thank god your alive, Winky! Can you go and get us some coffee and Tea Winky from Marauder Manor and let Cassandra Alexandria know that myself and Draco are safe" She nodded her head up and down and said "Right away sir!"

Headmistress McGonagal summoned a large table and within a few minutes, Winky brought out a few cups of tea and to cups of coffee for myself and Draco. We were silent for a few minutes before Minister Granger started, "Although the outcome of what happened here is quite obvious, I need to what happened during this...unfortunate incident."

I started with the raid a few days ago and how we found that a red headed man had alerted Nott that we were coming and that Nott bolted, we then went on to talk about the meeting with the minister and how we learned that Ronald, Lucius and some death eaters had escaped, then how we were told that Malfoy Manors Wards had fallen, then us going home getting drunk and myself seeing a man with red hair outside before passing out.

We then quickly detailed the battle, how Ronald and Lucius ended up killing our wives and children apart from Cassandra and Alexandria who were out of the country at the moment at Marauder manor. Throughout the entire retelling, my boss Cranson was writing everything down in full written form, not missing a word that we said out.

Once we finished, headmistress McGonagal said "Wait you said you got drunk? If I remember correctly, even after the battle of Hogwarts did you get drunk, the two of you drank lots of butterbreer but never got drunk" Minister Granger nodded, I shook my head and said "I don't actually know why we would have alchol, I mean maybe if Longbottom Manor had been destroyed but it was only Malfoy Manor that had been invaded."

I then said "Hang on a moment, I got the urge to have a drink just before we entered the floo! Just before that, I thought I saw Charlie with his long hair BUT that wouldn't make any sense because at this time of year, he is in Romania! Not only that but when we saw Ronald tonight, he actually looked a lot like Charlie!"

Minister Granger's face then lit up "Of Course! If you felt a sudden need for a drink then it might have been a compulsion charm and Ronald in all of his Idiotic tendencies got quite good at charms before he was sent to Azkabang 11 years ago! That would mean that the compulsion charm would urge you to drink until you were drunk and that you wouldn't notice him and Lucius when they were spying on your house!"

Cranson then raised his voice and said, "One problem with that, why would a charm placed on Harry and Draco, affect Tracy and Astoria as well?" That was when professor McGonagal intervened "It would affect them if it had instead been placed on a item and had an area of effect!" My eyes widened and I said, well it could have been any of the items that were destroyed by our Fiendfyre, I mean it left a large trail of destruction and turned the death eaters to dust and bones,"

Cranson then disappeared and Hermione said some spell to change her clothes from her robes, into some muggle clothes and all the stress dropped from her shoulders, she said "I'm speaking as Hermione Granger here Harry, Not the Prime Minister or as you say Minister Granger. I know I have no right to say this after the way I have treated you in the last 12/13 years but I'm so sorry, I know that the one thing that you have always wanted is family and Ronald has just gone and torn away the family that you made for yourself."

A tear went down her face, "I don't know whether it was my feelings that made me get so angry with you all those years ago about marring Tracy or whether I was angry because Ginny was right there for you and that she has had a crush on you for years, but I'm sorry and on this night in particular, I have really no right to ask you what i'm about to ask you, but could you find it within yourself to forgive me?"

I stood up and said calmly "No you don't have any right to ask for forgiveness tonight, but I accept you apology...and...At the moment I could do with as many friends as I can, so Hermione of course I forgive you."

I opened my arms and she ran into them, I wrapped my arms around her, he bushy hair was back for the first time in years and I just held onto her, allowed her to start crying into me as she apologized over and over again. Headmistress McGonagal ended up letting Draco hug her, which was honestly something that I never expected to see, but tonight was always something.

I suddenly felt the caffeine in my system wear off and said "Actually Draco, do you know where Daphne is? Draco shrugged his shoulders when Headmistress McGonagal said "She came to Hogwarts, she is currently sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms."

Hermione then asked "Where do you planning on staying tonight Harry, Draco?" I looked at Draco and said "We will probably stay at marauder Manor in Greece for a while, it's where Cassandra and Alexandria are at the moment."

Hermione then went and asked "Do you mind if I stay there? my home was destroyed by one of those low lives and I would rather not go to the Weasly household and have to tell Molly that you killed her little ' _Ronnykins_ ' I nodded my head and said "Sure, it is a manor!"

She then said "Is that just something that has happened, that all pure-bloods and half-bloods own multiple manors?"she said with a small laugh. I told her and Draco to hold on and apperated away with them to Marauder manor.

* * *

 **5 Minutes later -Marauder Manor**

The three of us were halfway up the path to the Manor when Hermione finally commented on something that I had honestly thought that she would ask much earlier, "Wow it really looks well Greek" I laughed and said "Yeah well we are on a Greek island!" The doors then suddenly bolted open and out came Cassie and Alex.

They were running at full speed and crashed into myself and Draco respectively, Cassie asked, "Dad, wheres mum, The twins or..." A tear rolled down my face as I said, "They...didn't make it, the death eaters were much stronger than we expected"

Cassie started crying into me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex break down as Draco told her the fate of their family. I just held onto her, brushing her hair with my hand, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I started walking further up the path, wanting to get inside.

When we got in, I walked straight up to her room and tucked her in to the bed, something that I hadn't had to do in about 6 years, during the walk up she had fallen asleep so trying to get her in was slightly difficult.

Draco also put Alexandria into a bed in the room across from Cassie, I then headed downstairs where Hermione had her head in a book like she always did when we were at Hogwarts, and just like those times, she was reading ' _A Hogwarts History_ '. I walked over to the couch that I had been on earlier this day when I was playing with Cassie, Draco and Alex.

Charlus was looking down at me from his portrait, Doera was fast asleep next to him. He asked me, "I'm assuming that the rest of your family didn't make it son" I shook my head at him and said "No, barley anybody survived the encounter granddad, Myself, Draco and about 7 members of my team survived and we were all pretty beat up from the fight"

Charlus shook his head in disappointment, if he could I'm pretty sure he would be crying right now, He stared right at me, "Hadrian, son, your primary job now should be raising the last member of family that you have left, Cassandra is the last family you have left, you can not lose her" I nodded my head and replied "Don't worry Granfather, she is my world now"

He nodded and closed his portrait eyes, falling asleep. When I looked back at Hermione, she had put the book down and said "You've changed, The way that you sit, they way that you act around people, you've really changed" I smiled and said, "I had Tracy who was able to tell me things about this world that we live in that I would have never known without her, did you know that Ronald kept more than we thought?"

She nodded her head and said "Like the fact that Muggleborns couldn't get in as minister of magic until ex-minister Shacklebolt changed the laws, yep" I smiled at her through her a book about politics, "This was written by a friend of mines in America, It's based on how a No-Maj-born can join politics and help change things, without insulting pure-bloods, it would have been useful for you before you started making changes in the ministry that pissed off the pure-bloods and many half-bloods. But I guess we are a tad to late for that."

She laughed and said "I guess in my anger at you and Neville stopped me from thinking things out" Then from the top of the manor's staircase came laugh from Draco "You think, You really mucked up with those changes, Granger! Harry Daphne said that she would be arriving any minute"

I gave him a very confused look and said "Wait how the hell will she know where to go!" In a flash of green light I got my Answer "Because I'm the Ice Queen Harry deer, I know everything." She paused and then said "That and I was best friends with Tracy and you know that she could never keep anything from me"

Draco, Daphne and myself started to laugh and Hermione looked around confused, I said to her "Tracy is famous for leaking almost everything to Daphne, the only thing that she didn't leak was the fact that she was pregnant with Cassandra and that is because she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone but me for about 3 months of her pregnancy"

Hermione grinned and said, "Where should I sleep for the night" I raised my hand and did a follow me signal, I got up and led her up the stairs and showed her the room that she would be stay, it was near mine and Tracy room when we stayed here.

Daphne went up to her room while me and Draco ended up sleeping on the couches because neither of us wanted to sleep in the beds that we had previously that our now dead wives shared with us.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 7, I knew this because Charlus always woke up at 5 minutes past 7. A couple minutes later Cassie and Alex came down, both wearing dressing gowns and yawning, both of them looked knackered but then again I don't think any of us apart from Hermione who didn't lose any family last night.

Once we were all down, Winky served us all breakfast but I didn't enjoy it as much as I used to, I went and got changed before arriving back down at the living room, Cassie and Alex were cuddling into each other, Daphne was sunbathing outside while Draco and Hermione were reading, I sat down in a chair and started reading the last fiction book that Tracy had put out which was released last year.

After about half an hour, there was a large flash of red as fawkes appeared in the living room. "fawkes, what are you doing here, you haven't been seen by anyone since Dubledore died!" Fawkes cried out and handed me a letter with handwriting that I recognized from one of my old school books as newt Screwmanders.

It read:

 _Dear Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Longbottom, Miss potter and Miss Malfoy_

 _Last night Fawkes felt you pain at the loss of those closest to you, My Wives and I deepest Apology. Fawkes was sent to live with me after Dumbledore's death, Dumbledore trusted me enough because of my help in the defeat of Grindelwald , that and the fact that I look after Magical creatures that is. The feather that rests in your Holly wand was actually one of three given to me by Fawkes after Grindelwald's defeat. I took one to replace my wand and a egg to raise a phoenix of my own. Anyway I ended up giving the other two feathers to Ollivander._

 _But the reason I really wrote this letter for was to tell you that it is not to late to safe your family, do you know the magical properties of a Phoenix Mr Potter?_

 _You probably know the normal ones, rebirth, tears that can heal injuries, teleportation, fantastic Strength and his song. But there is one special ability that barley anyone knows about, an ability that even Dumbledore didn't know about. The reason that Phoenix's live forever is, that they can tap into the time-stream, they then manipulate the time-stream and return them to being a young phoenix with all their old memories._

 _That is what I want to tell youse about, you see I recently made a discovery, Phoenix's can take other beings into the time-stream and drop them of whenever they want, for example, Our dear Fawkes took me and Tina from the 24th of December 5 years ago and took us into the time-stream to the 1st of December._

 _With the lose of those ones closet to youse and the shit that this world has had to go through since Voldermort rose again (even after his permanent death) I have asked Fawkes to drop you off sometime in your early Hogwarts years, so you can change the world for the better._

 _Fawkes has agreed to it as long as youse agree to it too, if you agree, youse will have 10 minutes to pack everything that you want to take with you, Good luck!_

After I finished reading it out, I looked around the room, Cassandra and Alex were grinning while Hermione looked annoyed, Draco and Daphne were both in deep thought, I said "What do ya say guys, go back in time and save the wizarding world before it become the thing that we know it as today?"

Cassie and Alex were grinning like mad "Time Travel! You can guess our response dad!" Of course those two would want to time travel, the chance to save their family and do something barley anyone had done before, Cassie would probably want to write some sort of time travel story if we did.

Hermione said "I wish I had know about this...but going back in time might be good, you could stop he-who-must-not-be-named from ever rising again!"

Daphne groaned and said "Granger, call him by his real name or his pseudo name, but stop with the fear, he's been dead for years now."

Draco then continued "But I do agree, it could be a good idea to go back in time, I might be able to save my little sister who was killed by my father when she was 10 and I was 14."

I nodded and said "So it's agreed, we all go back in time with Fawkes?" There was nods all around and I turned to face Fawkes, I nodded at him and said "Fawkes, we accept your offer" he sung and I called for Winky to get some Bacon for Fawkes while we all packed.

Within 9 minutes we were all back down at the hall and Winky was feeding Fawkes lots of Bacon and I said "Careful Winky, we don't need Fawkes dropping us of at some random place in the time-stream."

Fawkes sung out and I said "Alright Fawkes were ready!" We all placed one hand on each other and held on tightly, with the other on the stuff that we were bringing with us, Fawkes then grabbed my Shoulders and in a flash of red we were sent spiraling into the time-stream.

As we went through it, we saw key moments in all of our lives, then we reached us grownups years at Hogwarts, Fawkes then slowed down and dropped us just before we would have reached the Basilisk moment in the time-stream. We landed, face-front in the ground, I got up groaning and noticed that we were in the exact same place as we were when we left, with one noticeable difference, Marauder Manor was gone.

* * *

 **A/N There was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. Longest chapter Yet! Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **I didn't want to make Hermione a villain, so I showed that she was misguided and that a great tragedy to one of her oldest friends snapped her out of it.**

 **Till next time, byee!**


	5. Gringotts Visit and Master Grizlaw

**A/N chapter is very much speech and not much action, this provides a bit of backstory on this version of the Wizarding world.**

 **Spoiler alert: It ain't the same!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-** **Gringotts**

The stone walls of the manor were gone, the manor that I had created was completely destroyed…or should I say its as if it never existed in the first place.

Cassandra groaned and picked herself up rubbing her head slightly, and said "Did it work?" she quickly helped pick Alexandria up while looking around.

I said "seems that way, It doesn't look like the manor has ever existed, the only way to know for certain though, is to check a newspaper or go to Gringotts in the main land."

Draco got up and said "Daphne, Granger, you go to Britain, check what is happening at the moment. Myself, Cassandra, Alexandria and Hadrian will go to Gringotts and try to get a place to stay the night and find out what the date is"

The two of them nodded and apperated away to the Greek Ministry so they could then go to Britain, Draco grabbed a hold of me by my jacket as I held onto Cassie who was holding hands with Alexandria who was also being held onto by Draco.

We apperated to the entrance of the bank which was much larger than the one in Britain, as we walked up the stairs and passed through the door, only to go down some steps into the main hall which had two stairs at the side going up, stalls with wizards and Goblins along the middle, with one large stall at the back and center.

I walked right up to there, my magic radiating of me, as I took several loud steps towards the large stall. Cassie and Alex were walking on either side of me, behind me. Draco was walking behind them, a little slower; making sure no one approached us.

I reached the Goblin and bowed slight saying "Master Goblin, may gold run and the blood of enemies always flow" The goblin looked at me and Interested and said "What can I do for you strange Mr. Wizard?"

I showed him the Potter ring on my finger and said "I wish to see the Potter family accountant, master goblin" The Goblin nodded and started to press some buttons before saying "The potter family accountant is ready to see you, but can you please press your finger against the needle first."

I nodded my head and pushed my finger down onto the needle, a small bit of blood covering the needle, as I pulled my finger off the small little wound was healed by the magic within the Needle.

The needle itself glowed brightly and the blood disappeared, the glowing going along a piece of string onto some paper, the Goblins eyes widened as he read the paper before his eyes returned to normal and said "I'm sure you know your way around Mr Potter, seeing your circumstances"

I nodded and said "Thank you, Master Goblin for your time" bowing once again, I signaled for the other three to follow me as we walked towards the stairs at one side of the room.

As we walked up the steps, Cassie asked me, "Dad why did they ask you to put your finger on that needle; I've never seen them do that at their branch in London?"

I nodded and told her "Since this is their central branch and the original bank, they are very tight about security, the needle takes a sip of your blood and magic and they are able to verify who you are."

She nodded, still obviously very confused. We walked in silence until we reached a large oak door with the number 7 on it, This was the office of the account manager for the Potters' I had come here so often since I became Lord Potter, that I knew my way around the place.

I knocked on the oak door and from inside I heard a gruff "Enter!" I pushed the door open and walked in enough to let everyone else in before stopping and bowing at the goblin who was at the desk in front of me.

Goblins were a very proud race and it is always wise to respect them and be nice to them although you should never be too nice, otherwise they will try to scam you.

I said to him, still bowing "Master account manager Grizlaw, It is an honour that you are allowing us some of your precious time, May your gold run and the blood of enemies always flow"

He nodded at me and said "Well I haven't had much business in the last 13 years Mr…" he paused and looked at a folder in front of him and then continued "Mr Potter, seeing as the Potter line supposedly died out about 11 years ago apart from one little child who is too young to bank."

He started to grin ad I gulped slightly, while Goblins were amazing magical beings, their grins were terrifying but I guess that is what makes them such good bankers. They could just scare you into making a deal with them.

I stopped bowing and said to the Goblin "Yes, I can see how that would be very boring Account master Grizlaw, My name is Hadrian James Potter, Head of the most ancient and noble House of Potter."

He nodded and shook his head at Draco so I said "That is Draconis Malfoy, Head of the Most ancient and Nobel House of Malfoy." Then the goblin pointed at cassie so I said "That Is my daughter Cassandra Phoebe Zoé Potter-Black, heiress to the House of Black." so the goblin wouldn't point at Alex I said, "And that is Alexandria Olivia Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy."

Grizlaw nodded and then said "You are a Enigma Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Both of you are supposed to be 12 at this very moment and just finishing your 2nd year at your Wizard school, Hogwarts, yet here you are, Older men who apparently have children."

I nodded and said, do you want to take a blood sample to prove who we are? Account Manager Grizlaw?" He shook his head, stating "I have already got the information on you Mr Potter, It was sent through to me as soon as the four of you left the reception desk.

I nodded and said "So you know that we are time Travelers then?" He grinned and said "Yes, it interesting to know that a Wizard knows about a Phoenix's power to time travel."

I nodded at him, not to quickly though to show my respect "We actually discovered it after Newt Scamander sent Fawkes-A phoenix that follows Dumbledore- to us after a tragedy struck my family and the Malfoy's."

He nodded and said "My apologies, now Mr Potter, Miss Potter, your companions...what can I do for you today." I said to him "We wish to know the date and year, sort some things out to do with the family names, find out any properties that are safe enough to stay in and get some money out."

He nodded and waved his hand and a couches appeared, with the name Potter on it, Grizlaw said to Draco "Mr Malfoy, your families account manager is in room 14 and is just a down the corridor." Draco nodded and walked outside with Alex saying bye to me.

Grizlaw nodded sternly as the Malfoy's left, he said "So Mr Potter, the date is the 30th of may 1993." My eyes widened and Cassie asked "Dad what is it?" I looked at her and said "Today is either the day after I defeated the Basilisk or later the same day, because I don't know if it was after midnight that I defeated said creature or not."

Both Grizlaw and Cassie's eyes widened as I said that but Grizlaw got over his shock quicker, he then neatened all the folder on his desk coughing slightly and said, "So now that you know the date, do you want to deal with the family names?"

I nodded my head and said "Yes please, grizlaw." He then waved his hand and a needle like the one from downstairs appeared in his hand, he said to Cassie "miss Potter, would mind pressing your finger on this needle." she agreed to and placed her finger on it, letting some blood drip on to it, she snapped her hand pack and the small little prick wound healed over

Grizlaw nodded and said "okay, so this pretty Interesting. Right Mr Potter, you are related to the Hoses of Potter, Black, Pervall, Evans, The longbottms, Ravenclaw's and Slytheriin. Miss Potter, you are related to all of the above, and the Davis's so I know who your mother come from at the least."

She nodded, but one thing stood out to me "Slytherin? How am I related to Slytharin, I used to be related to him through Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle who was related to the Gaunts but that connection was destroyed?."

Grizlaw grinned and said "Unlike popular Belief, Salazar Slythrin Sr did not hate the muggles, he actually promoted relationships between magical creatures and the Muggles. He had a son with a muggle Woman from the Gaunt and called him Slazar Slythrin Jr, he had him after a drunken night you see, he was due to be married to Rowena Ravenclaw."

He then continued "She was angry but couldn't complain because on the very same night she got pregnant with a child herself with a random muggle man, she named her daughter Helena, you know her as Helena Ravenclaw. Then a couple years later when the two of their children were about 2-3 they had a child together, a daughter.

I nodded and said "So let me guess, the son went onto to continue the Gaunt Line which then led into the Peveralls, we all know what happened to the First daughter who became a ghost at Hogwarts but what about the final daughter though?"

The Goblin looked down and said "You are correct about Helena. Salazar Slythrain Jr was the one who hated muggles, getting it from his mothers side, he despised muggles and hated both of his sisters, in the end he killed both of his parents. He would go on and give his family a bad name."

"In the end, Helena left to get away from her her brother, fearing for her life and how she corrupted her and made her steal her mothers Diadem. She then refused to come home when her mother and step-father sent a baron to find her, she then died. Her Parents sent the Baron to ask her to come home and take their other daughter away to safety, to get her away from her evil brother."

"In the end, they realized that Jr would not give up until he believed that they were all dead, so Salazar locked off the Slythrin Family name to anyone but the women in the family, so his son or his mad decedents could never take control of the name, he also created the chamber of secrets to protect the school and placed his pet basilisk in it, so the rising tension between muggles and the Magical creatures could not seep into this safe haven for young magical."

My eyes widened and I said "So, what you are saying is that, Tom Riddle never could take up the title of the Heir of Slytherin, if he had a daughter, she would be able to but he would never be able to?"

Grizlaw then shook his head and said, "No Salazar blocked of any access to Jr or any family that he would have, he knew that his son's line was now cursed, he couldn't allow him to use his power and wealth. The three of them ended up escaping, living in the muggle world in Scotland, in a small brugh just outside of what is now Edinburgh. Rowena and Salazar ended up living for another good 30-40 years before they eventually decided to try and take Jr Down."

He summoned some butterbeer for us and a couple of biscuits, before continuing "Their daughter married a very important man in the town that they resided in called Jamie Clark, they ended up having two children, one son who took the Clark name, the other was a daughter who married into a family called the Evans of Yorkshire which would eventually be shortened to just Evans."

My eyes widened and I said "You mean, my mother was the previous heir to the house of Slytherin?" He nodded and said "I assume that you know that James Potter was not that good of a man compared to what most of the magical world believes." I nodded and said "Yes, he may have done a couple of things correctly like saving Severus Snape's live and sacrificing his live for myself and my mothers, but as a whole he wasn't a good man, my grandfather was embarrassed with how he acted."

Grizlaw nodded and said, "Yes, I never really liked your father. I was also the accountant of Slytherin hose along with the Blacks, Your Mum was brought here by her boyfriend, she despised your father and everything that he was like, she didn't mind his friends but she believed that your father egged Sirius black on too much which is why Sirius was so bad."

I nodded and said "So where does this lead?" he sighed and said "Your father was infatuated with her, at the end of their 6th year, he threatened to kill her boyfriend if he didn't go out with her and marry her after they left school, she told her boyfriend and he ended up becoming a death eater to try and kill your father. Although I do know that the two of them continued to see each other in secret."

I took a sip and then something registered in my mind and I asked him, "Wait, so James Potter might not be my father?" Grizlaw nodded and said "You would have to get a test but seeing how closely related the Blacks and the potters are, it is a real possibility that you are a Black."

Wait what. "Wait, Black, as in my Godfather Sirius Black, as in my Grandmother Doera Black-potter?" he nodded and said "There is a real distinct possibility that your real father is Regulus Black, but that is something to talk about another day."

I nodded and said "i...I might find out some day" he nodded and Cassie put her hand to mine in comfort, she had been so good, being silent this entire time. Grizlaw then continued what he was saying earlier "James Potter then stopped your mother from talking up the the position as the Head of Slytherin, meaning that the position automatically falls to your daughter when she comes of age."

I nodded and said "So what do you suggest that we do, master Grizlaw?" he looked at me and said "I would suggest that you Mr Potter take up the name as Head of black as well as Potter and make her your heir, then when she is 16, she can take up the name of Black and Slytheriin, I would also grant the Malfoy's the name of Black to use because I doubt that their counterparts would be too happy about them using their 'prestigious' name"

The three of laughed and Grizlaw said "I know you probably had most of this sorted out in your own time but going back in time can be quite annoying and confusing, although it does make me wonder why future me never told you about Slitherin."

I shrugged my shoulders and I said "I think everyone, no matter what race was scared of the name of Slytheriin at the time and you didn't want to put the pain on me or something" He nodded and said "fair enough."

Very quickly he got me the Potter and Black ring, I quickly placed on the Black ring that would single me as the Head of the house, but I hesitated about putting on the Potter ring, Cassie said to me "Dad, what are you waiting for, no matter what James Potter is, your father or not, even if he is a bad man, do it for your grandparents, my great-grandparents"

I nodded at her and placed the ring on the same finger as I had the black ring. The Black ring had a beautiful black Jewel on it and I said quickly had the image of of several creatures on it, a Raven, a Grim and a snake. On the side it said 'Family is Pure'.

The Potter ring was a gorgeous Ruby with the image of a lion, Thunderbird and a raven on it. on the edge of the ring their was the Potter family motto, 'Pugna defendite' which translated to 'Fight to Defend'.

The two rings fused so it was a ring with a Black Jewel with a ruby red outline, on one side it had one motto and on the other it had the other motto. Cassie admired them and said "Oh pretty" I nodded at what she said, noticing that the ring had taken more or the Black ring than it did Potter which was the opposite of what happened in the future, or is is the past now."

Next Grizlaw summoned the rings for Cassie, he said "Miss Potter, these are the rings for the heirs to the houses of Potter, Black and Slytherain" She nodded and placed on the Potter and Black rings which she placed on. The two rings were both similar to the Head of house rings except the Jewel was not as large.

She hesitated about putting on the ring of Slitherin and said "Dad, Do you think I should put it one?" I nodded but said "What are you scared about" she looked at it and replied "that I will be hated because of the Reputation that the House of Slytherin has".

Grizlaw spoke up and said "You are able to hide the ring from people who do not know about it." she nodded and then said "Do you mind if I talk to Alexandria about it?" He shook his head and said "Of course you can talk to her, I will inform the Malfoy account manager and get a room booked for the two of you to talk to".

She nodded and a couple of minutes later she left to go and talk to Alex about putting on the ring. As soon as she was out of the room, Grizlaw turned to face me and said "Your daughter Cassandra and that girl Alexandria are going to end up together."

I nodded and said "I've been thinking the same thing over the last few days." He then asked me "You haven't grieved for your family yet, have you" I shook my head and said "For me, it was quite literally last night, I've literally just been trying to keep myself going for...For..For Cassie..." Tears started to stream down my cheek.

Tracy's dead body, the Twins, Jason...all dead, oh god...no...god no. My family, were dead. It was just me...me and Cassie...god I could have saved them, why didn't I thrown of that stupid compulsion charm, oh my god! Why couldn't I fight those stupid death eaters off.

grizlaw just put his hand on my shoulder and allowed me to cry, so for the next 10 minutes that was what I did, cry. After I stopped, he said "Do you feel better, Mister Potter?" I nodded and said "Thank you Master grizlaw for letting me mourn my family, even just for a few minutes, also call me Hadrian."

he grinned and said "Only if you call be Grizlaw and not Master Grizlaw." We laughed and then he said "so, I'm assuming that my future self at least told you that your daughter was the heiress to Slytherin."

I nodded and said "yes, I didn't want her to get bullied and hated on in our world which is full of hate, so I kept it quite Grizlaw." He nodded, understanding. I ended up asking him how his family was, to which he told me that they were doing well, I had gotten to know his family in the future and it is amazing that I am going to meet them again.

About 10 Minutes later, Cassie came through the door, shaking slightly, her hand tightly grasped in Alex's, she also had a lipstick mark right next to her lips, overlapping slightly. She said stuttering slightly "Master Grizlaw, I will accept the heir ring for the House of Slitherin, one one condition... Is there a a Portrait of Salazar Slytherin Sr and Rowena Ravenclaw that I could talk to."

Grizlaw nodded and said "Yes there is, somewhere in Hogwarts, I believe that they are in a room that only appears to heirs of the founders." she smiled slightly and shakily but on her ring, she said something and it glowed. She then hugged Alex Tightly. Grizlaw grinning like a mad man said "So should we find you a house now?"

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

We finally left Grizlaws office, we had now been in there for 3 hours in total, although Cassie had been out for half an hour when she was talking to Alex about putting on the ring.

I'm Glad that she had but it didn't mean that I wasn't worried for her, Even in the future Slytherin house was feared, no matter what I tried to do...Not only that but I'm her father, it's only natural for me to worry about her.

Draco was sitting outside the office mostly patiently, his foot tapping against the floor slightly He looked up and said "So is everything okay?" I nodded and said, "Yep, we have a place to go which has 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining-room, a living area, a library and more"

He nodded and I followed Master Grizlaw down to the cart which was much larger than the one in the UK, it also had seat belts and had a roof so we were pretty secure. We sped down to my Vault, Draco puking as we went down over the side of the cart, he was terrible with going super fast.

After 5 minutes we finally came to a stop just outside my Vault, The door was rather large and seemed to be bigger than it was in the future, or my past. On the area around the dial was a carved image of Cassandra's name sake, Kassandra.

There also several other potters including Charlus and his Grandfather. I pressed my finger against the dial which had a small spike on it which drew blood, the dial glowed Gold, the lines in between becoming silver and the rest of the became Bronze.

The dial swirled around, a echo behind me as Cassie and Alex stepped back in shock, I also heard a another echo that was Draco cracking his fingers in satisfaction. When the dial stopped spinning the door opened with a hiss like one of those no-maj Sci-Fi movies that they are obsessed with.

I stepped inside and saw the picture of my grandfather Charlus and my Grandmother Doera, However there was another Portrait right next to theirs that I had never seen before. I walked over to it, passing by all of the gold, I reached the Portrait and dusted of the name of the Portrait which read "Kassandra Tracy Potter".

I felt my legs shake beneath me, one of my eldest ancestors was here, I wonder if her Portrait was one of the things Dumbledore took or sold to fund the OoTP. Cassie came up next to me, having finally let go of Alex's hand, she whispered "I feel it, this is her dad, my namesake?"

I nodded slowly and said "Yes, I think so, Cassie, meet probably the most powerful Potter ever, Kassandra Tracy potter." She placed her hands onto the Potrait, her hands shaking as she did so, the gold of the frame glowing slightly.

Cassie said to me as quite as a mouse "Dad, are we going to take her way" I nodded at her and said, "Yes, we need to, in the past/future she wasn't there when I first came here, I can't let that happen again."

I pulled out my wand from my pocket and used the accio charm to summon one of the bags on the wall which could fit as much as you want without getting any heavier. I then shrunk down the three Portraits in front of me and placed them into the bag carefully, making sure to damage none of them.

I then went over and grabbed a bunch of Gallons about two hundred Gallons,75 Sickles. Once myself and Cassie had picked up some money, we left, the vault closing behind us, losing it's colours going back to the dull grey that it was before we disturbed it.

We got back into the cart and shot back up, Grizlaw grinning like a mad man the entire time, in fact I believe his grin got larger. Draco puked again before we got back up and he looked very pale when we arrived at the top.

Grizlaw walked us out to the main Atrium and said "I will get some of our best contractors on rebuilding Potter Manor and building Marauder Manor straight away, rest assure Hadrian, by next year you will an amazing house in Britain and here in Greece."

I nodded and said "Thank you Master Account Manager Grizlaw, for your time and for helping my family and my associates out, May your gold run and the blood of enemies always flow" I bowed and he smiled, not grinned.

He smiled and then basically pointed with his head towards a man with a long white beard, and an eccentric hat that I had not seen in over 20 years, he was also wearing some eccentric robes to go along with the Hat which was blinding.

Grizlaw said "It was Great seeing you again Mr Potter, I will say I have missed our conversations." I nodded but Dumbledore-the man in the eccentric robes- was clearly eavesdropping, probably because the Potter, Black Account manager was talking to someone random.

Grizlaw turned to leave and almost as soon as Grizlaw got to the steps, Dumbledore approached me and Draco, both of us making sure Alex and Cassie were behind us.

He said to us in a calm, soothing voice, "Excuse me, I can't help but notice that, the goblin you were talking too just there referred to you as a Mr Potter?" I nodded and said "Yes you would be correct Headmaster Dumbledore, My name is Hadrian Potter, I am a distant relative of the now sadly deceased James Potter."

He gave me a confused look, his eyes sparkling through his half-moon spectacles, i quickly said the cover plan that me and Grizlaw had made up, "Charlus Potter's Grandfathers brother was banished along one of his cousins, a black, for not fitting into the British government at the time because they wanted to help muggles."

"We weren't blasted off our family tress but they weren't allowed back into Britain and neither were their children, in the end our branches of the family had settled down where we had and we just stayed there. I was an unspeakable and only recently retired from my job after a great tragedy struck my family killing my wife and three of my children."

"With this we finally got a letter from grittingots giving their most heartfelt apologies for my lose and asking if I had any plans to move which I did, It was then that I discovered about James dying, leaving his son who is the same age as my daughter a orphan."

He nodded, clearly being able to see the pain in my body as I mentioned my family, he then introduced himself to Cassie and Alex who greeted him back. He then said, "So have you decided where you are going to move to?"

I nodded and said "we have plans to have Potter Manor restored in Scotland but until then we will be staying in a small cottage that is under the Potter name in the highlands of Scotland, which brings me to my next point, Me and Mr Black would like to enroll our daughters into Hogwarts, they would just be about to enter their 3rd year if they had gone to Hogwarts to start with"

He nodded and said "Of course, I can book a meeting in with you on the first day of the Holidays to sign the paper work if that is fine with the two of you?"

We nodded and bid farewell to the elderly headmaster, who walked out as well clearly having no more business to attend to now that there was a Potter who was old enough to bank.

As soon as we walked out of the bank, we had to cover our eyes as the sun blinded us, the Mediterranean heat blasting down onto the marble floor below. The sun reflecting everywhere because of the shine on the marble.

I grabbed hold of Cassie who was holding onto Alex who was being held onto my Draco who was holding onto my jacket. I apperated us away to the area which used to be Maurader Manor and will once again be when the Goblins start work on it.

Sitting there, waiting on a wooden bench was Hermione and Daphne, both sitting at either side of the bench, clearly not happy about being near each other, I said "Daphne! Hermione! how was Britain!"

Daphne growled and said, "Apart from Granger insulting the Goblins fine!, we found out the date and I'm able to claim my mother's old family title of Pinewood. What about the four of you?" I sighed and got ready to tell them everything that had happened since we saw them earlier today.

* * *

 **Cassandra P.O.V - 2 hours earlier, Just after leaving Grizlaw's office**

I pulled the door over, allowing my father and Master Grizlaw to talk in private, I couldn't believe that my Grandma Lily was the decedent of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Outside was a Goblin who grunted "Follow me human, we need to get going, we are very busy" I nodded and followed the Goblin -he had a scar going right through his left eye, along with his eyebrow on the other side of his face missing- He led me towards a room with a smaller door than that of Master Grizlaw's room.

The Goblin opened the door and said "There you are human, Take a seat, I will go and get the other female human." I bowed slightly at him, not as far as my father had for Master Grizlaw but enough that I was still respecting him and said "Thank you Master Goblin",

I turned around to face the room and saw that the walls were a nice purple with a oak woof floor. In the middle of the room were two couches, one lilac and the other scarlet red.

I sat down on the scarlet red couch and flattened out my clothes, As I waited for the Goblin to Bring trough Alex, I could feel my eyes starting to shut slightly, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, neither had Alex, although both our fathers had placed us in separate rooms, we had quickly gotten into the same bed and we talked for a bit of the night but we mostly just lied there in silence.

I yawned, then the door creaked open making my eyes snap open as some light streamed into the room, the candles in the chandelier igniting. Alex walked in, bags under her eyes, her hair was in a rather messy pony tail- she barley ever wore her hair in a ponytail, unless it was exam time or something serious which I guess this was- Her clothes were even messier than mine had been.

She saw me and her eyes widened slightly, not much but enough that she was a bit more aware of what is going on, the Goblin said "I shall leave the two of you alone now, when you are ready to leave, press this button here and someone will come and get you" pointing to the button that he was talking about.

He left the room, closing the door over, within seconds Alex was running towards me, she vaulted over the other couch before jumping into my arms while I was still sitting, our bodies pressed right together.

She said to me with a whisper "Are you Okay Cass? where's your dad?" I looked her straight in the eye and said "I'm the decedent of Salazar Slytherin Sr" She gasped and then said "Wait, there was a Slytherin Sr?"

I then went on to tell her everything that Grizlaw had told me and my father about our family, she listened carefully, playing with my hair at times when I would start to doze off while telling her-I was very tired and that meeting seemed to go on and on.

When I finally finished I said "And now I have the option to put the Heir of Slytherin house ring on but I don't know what to do, Slytherin's are feared and the last person to take up the name as Heir of Slytherin was the guy who killed my dad's mum and maybe his dad as well"

She raised her eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, she kissed me just to the edge of my lips, just slightly, leaving a lipstick mark on my face where she kissed me, I blushed bright red and stuttered out "Wh...at do y...ou think I sho...I should do?"

She said "I think you should take up the ring, but I'm sure that there will be a loophole where only those that know about it can see it or something like that, there always is some strange loophole."

I nodded and she started to play with my hair again, she continued with what she was saying, "How about you honour your mother, write a book about the true history of the Founders, twist the public's opinion of the house of Slytherin."

I nodded, a grin appearing on my face but I said, "But I would need more information than I've got to write a book" She grinned and almost screamed "Portraits!" I laughed at my stupidity, I stood up and wrapped my hand in hers and brought her too her feet saying, "Shall we tell my dad that I accept?" she nodded and we walked down towards the office of Grizlaw hand in hand, forgetting to press the button to call for a Goblin helper.

As we reached the door, my breathing hitched but Alex tightened her grip on my hand and went up to my hear and said, her war breath against my ear "You will be fine, Cassie." I opened the door slowly, giving her a small smile, I opened the door and saw my dad and Master Grizlaw looking at me, and I started to stutter out my answer.

* * *

 **A/N Here is chapter 5, almost all speech and no action, changed a couple of things about the founders history but not much else. Hope you enjoyed, come back soon.**


	6. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


	7. Meeting the Headmaster

**A/N Chapter 6 of the Wizards Judgement.**

 **I am making a Magical Power unit leveling system that I will call (M.P.U) so that way I will have something to by, at some point I will make a chapter with the list of all of the characters and their (M.P.U)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Headmaster**

* * *

 **Cassandra's P.O.V**

The last few weeks had been very hectic since coming back in time, after our meeting at Grittingotts, my dad had been rushing about everywhere trying to work out if making changes in the past would effect me and Alex or not and other things.

Today all the students from this era were coming home after being at Hogwarts for nearly the entire year, which meant that tomorrow, Dad and Uncle Draco were going to try and enroll us at Hogwarts in this era, although Dad probably has something else planned.

Former Minister of magic Hermione had gone to the ICW and talked to the higher ups and got their identities registered, now all the grown ups had leared from home and they all did exams to show that they knew what they were talking about and their magical core level, my dad being the strongest of course followed in order by Aunt Daphne, Hermione and then Uncle Draco.

Although don't get it wrong, Uncle Draco is still much more powerful than your average wizard. There are multiple levels of wizard, from weakest to strongest it goes, Muggle (0.5-1 M.P.U), Squib(1-99 M.P.U), Below Average Wizard/Witch (10-250 M.P.U), Wizard/Witch(250-500 M.P.U), Above Average Wizard or Witch (500-750 M.P.U), Sorcerer/Sorceress (750-1000 M.P.U) and then a Mage (1000+ M.P.U).

Muggle meant that you had no magic and that even if your were on a magic key-line you wouldn't be able to use magic. Squibs had magic potential that under extreme circumstances could be unleashed however it was extremely rare, if they didn't marry into a magical family, their children would become muggles.

Below Average Wizard/Witch usually failed or just barley passed school and were extremely weak, many Wizards and witches start as a below average when they are in their 1st year and are quite low down and by the time they leave they should be a Average level Wizard or witch but it wasn't unheard of for some people such as people in my fathers year like Crabble and Goyle never to get above below average without the dark arts.

Average is your everyday wizard and that was the level that Alex is currently at although she is at the top range about (487). Most Wizards were stuck at that level after they reached their final stage of magical maturity which was at 18.

Then above average was where I was at the moment, above average wizards/witches were more likely to perform more powerful magic without draining their cores as quickly. My current core was about (576) because I had just gone through my second magical magical maturity when we traveled back in time, I was still going through it actually, as my core grows a bit. Uncle Draco and Hermione were right at the top of this range as well with a number of (749) and (739) respectively.

The Sorcerer level was for the most powerful Magcials such as Dumbledore, Grindiwald, Voldemort, Aunt Daphne, my dad. Aunt Daphne had a level of (790) while my father had one of (850) but that was nothing compared to the other three that I listed which were all in there (900's). My father could have been even stronger than that if he hadn't had that Horcrux inside him for so long or malnourished for so long.

Then there was the final level, the mage, a level none but one has ever reached and that was Merlin himself, it was also called the Merlin class because of that reason.

Every human magical went through 4 magical maturities, one when they were 10 which is when their magic truly appears, one when they are 13 when there core grows and slowly fills up. another time when they are 16 which expands your core to its max size and you get a sudden rush of magic flowing through you. then when you are 18, your core stabilizes.

I looked over to the other side of the couch that I was sitting on and saw Alex, shivering slightly. I shuffled over to her and put an arm around her, I got a small thank you from her, she placed her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

the next morning my dad came through and shook me awake, I had fallen asleep on the couch. Alex slowly opened her eyes and groaned and said "Uncle Harry?" dad grinned and said "Hi, Alex, Cassie wake up, we need to talk before the meeting with the headmaster later."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, allowing me to see him properly, his long hair was cut, for once my dad short hair like he did when he was younger. I sat up and Alex straightened up at the same time, we looked at him, both of us still quite tired.

He looked at the both of us and said "After myself and Draco get the two of you enrolled, Draco is going to leave, the two of you are then going to get a tour of the school by McGonagal while I talk to Dumbledore about taking out DADA and adding in two new subjects, one of which I would teach."

I looked at him and said "You want to become a teacher?" he nodded and said "I can't be an unspeakable again, I've hunted down Dark Wizards almost my entire life,I need to do something else, teaching is the perfect route, I can stay close to the two of you while still having an enjoyable job."

Alex nodded her head, only half aware and asked "Uncle Harry, what do you plan on getting the two subjects split into?" dad grinned and said "The other subject that I don't want to teach would be 'defense against Magical creatures' and the one that I would teach would be something like Magical defense'" We agreed and dad went to make us some breakfast as we had slept in slightly.

After we eat, dad told us that we would be leaving in twenty minutes. we all went and got dressed, both me and Alex made it down before my dad who came down a couple minutes before we were supposed to leave.

We was wearing some straight, baggy black trousers with a white shirt and a black tie. On top of his shirt and tie he was wearing a black waistcoat, buttoned up. In his hand was a black bowlers hat and he said "Are you ready to go, you two"

Both me and Alex nodded and the floo system had opened up, dad and the Headmaster had been talking so Dumbledore had opened his floo to our house. Dad placed his hat on and walked through the flames, Uncle Draco walking in behind him from nowhere. Both myself and Alex following through soon after.

from the other side of the floo was a large room that I had only been in once before when I was in my 1st year, Headmistress McGonagal had called me up to talk about my mediocre results after doing so well in the tests the rest of the year.

Unlike in the future, the room was full of gadgets that obviously belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore, sitting at a desk on top of some stairs was the Headmaster, his eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky.

to his left on a perch was the Phoenix that had sent the lot of us flying through time. fawkes. The large fire bird was sitting on a perch and seemed to wink at me, he flew over to my dad and my dad put out his arm saying "Hey Fawkes, long time no see" the phoenix started to sing before vanishing in a flash of light.

My dad grinned and said "I assume he is going to see your cousin Credence?" the headmaster raised his eyebrows and said "You Know Credence?" My dad nodded and said "I know all about what happened from New York to Grindiwalds defeat."

Dumbledore nodded and told us to sit, down. In front of his desk were 4 chairs, one for each of us. He nodded and said "So Mr Potter, Mr Black, you want to enrol your two daughters at Hogwarts?" Both dad and Uncle Draco agreed.

Uncle Draco said to the Headmaster "Yes we do, with the recent lose of our wives we've decided that they need to learn from a proper magical school and we come from Britain so Hogwarts felt like a natural choice for the two of us."

The headmaster nodded and said "Well I'm glad that you came, I'm sure the young Mr Potter who has just finished his second year, would love to find out more about his family."

Dad nodded, he didn't have any major problems with the Headmaster, but he didn't like the way he went about somethings, Dad said "both of us are very grateful headmaster for you allowing us to even have this meeting."

the headmaster pulled out two pieces of parchment with writing on them. The headmaster said "Mr Potter, Mr Black, call me Albus. Now just sign here and here." Pointing to two lines of each parchment.

As our dads signed the final bits, a book at the back of the room opened up and glowed, the pages flipping, before suddenly stopping as a invisible quill wrote in something. Dad raised his eyebrow at that and the headmaster said "The book of all students who come here, as soon as the letter is written, the name is written down along with their address."

My dad nodded and finished signing it. The headmaster took the two pieces of parchment and turned to face me and Alex and asked us "So Girls, as you probably know when you reach 3rd year at Hogwarts, you get the option to pick additional subjects, the 4 that we offer are: Ancient Runes, Care of magical creatures, Divination and Arithmancy, you have to pick at least 2"

Both Alex and I nodded and I looked down, before I went back in time I was going to take Ancient Runes and Divination but I don't want to do that anymore, according to my dad Divination is a skive and I need to do my best."

Alex spoke up first and she said to the Headmaster, "Headmaster I choose, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Dumbledore nodded and wrote it down before telling the two of us, "Girls, refer me to professor, I always prefer it to Headmaster."

Now I knew where Headmistress McGonagal got that habit from, I said with a whisper, "I pick Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures" He nodded and wrote that down on the piece of paper that my dad had signed.

He then said "Onto your sorting's" He pulled out a wand which I assumed was the elder wand and he barley whispered 'Accio Sorting hat' a ragged hat flying down from the shelf it was on, it was in much worse condition than the one from my time because they remade the hat to a tea after it was burned on Uncle Neville's head.

The Headmaster asked me and Alex, "Which one of you wants to be sorted first." Alex placed the hat on her head and for the next 10 minutes had a mental discussion with the hat before it finally called out **'Ravenclaw!'** which was different to what she was in our time because she was a Slytherin back then, while I was the Raven.

Alex passed me the hat and I slowly placed it on, just so the brim of the hat was covering my eyes.

* * *

 **The Hat spoke first.**

 _"Ah Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy wouldn't shut up about you and your time travelling ways, I'm looking forward to this sorting."_

 **I groaned in my brain and replied to the hat.**

"Of course she wouldn't shut up about me, did she say anything good about me?"

 **The Hat chuckled.**

 _"Oh, she spoke very highly of you, she definitely sees you more than just a friend or a sister but that is not what we are here to walk about_ today."

 **I agreed with the Hat, so I asked the Hat.**

"So what house do you think that I belong in?"

 **The Hat chuckled again, replying**

 _"Well in your past, I sorted you into Ravenclaw at the time because you really wanted to learn, but you are now older and more mature."_

 **Wait what? I'm only a couple years older**

"Hang on a minute, what do you mean older and more mature, i'm only two years older?!"

 **The hat outright laughed**

 _"Even two years can change someone, you still want to learn and know everything, you now know what you want to do and you are willing to do anything to get that goal other than the three unforgivable's...yes you are very cunning."_

 **No what, but...**

"But I want to be in the same house as Alex..."

 **The hat seems to enjoy chuckling, as he did so again.**

 _"Huh, your're just like your father, you wanted to be in a different house with your friends instead of the house that you belong in, although unlike your father you actually did belong in Ravenclaw at the time."_

 **This time I didn't get a chance to speak**

 _"You want to secure a future for yourself and Alex...You want to honour both your mothers and your fathers legacy...hang on a minute...your friendship with Alex is more than that of friends or sister."_

 **I started to stutter in my mind**

"Wait what do you mean?"

 **He paused for a few seconds before stating**

 _"The feelings you have for your friend are similar in said friend, I can't say much else. You will make your anchestor proud and bring the House of Slyertin back to its rightful place as an equal to the other houses_ _"_

 **Wait...Don't I get a say...in...this.**

* * *

The hat yelled out ' **Slytherin** ' I pulled the sorting hat off my head and Professor Dumbledore said "Well I think that is us basically done, I will see you two girls on the 1st of September."

We grinned and Uncle Draco went through the floo -he was apparently going to try and get his old job as an Auror back after we went back in time, he says he misses the action- the green flames died out and 4 people entered, falling over each other.

One was a younger headmistress McGonagal who had black hair which was in her signature bun, a far difference from the more elderly McGonagal that I knew in my time. However she was still wearing her green robes that I loved, they were such a nice colour.

Then there was Professor Flitwick who seemed to be the same as I remembered him, maybe with a few less gray hairs, he seemed to be looking excited about something, probably who was is his house.

Then there was who I assume is Professor Sprout, she had retired the year before I started Hogwarts but a few older students descriptions of her matched the woman's appearance.

The final one I didn't recognize but going off the fact that the other three were head of houses and what era we are in, I would assume that the final man is Professor Severus Snape. Just like my father had described, he had long greasy hair and a crooked nose, he also wore long black robes.

Professor Fltwick asked "SO what houses are they in?" My dad said "Alexandria is in Ravenclaw, while my daughter is in Slytherin" Snape started to stutter and said "A potter...in Slytherin? What has the world come to!"

Flitwick jumped up in the air in glee and said "Well im glad your in my house Miss Alexandria, I am your head of House, so if you have any problems why staying here, I am the person to go to."

Everyone but Professor McGonagal left and Professor Dumbledore said "Alexandria, Cassandra, please go with Professor McGonagal so you can tour the school while I walk with Your father Cassandra"

I nodded and stood up, following Professor McGonagal, Alex right behind me and Professor McGonagal closed the door after we were ouu and said in a cheerful voice "Ready for the tour?"

* * *

 **Hadrian's P.O.V**

Cassie and Alex went through the wooden archway door, I turned to face Albus, his eyes starring right into mine, probably trying to mind read me without being to intruding, he had always been like that.

Albus asked me in a calm voice "So what was the other thing that you wanted to talk about Hadrian?" I said in an equally calm voice, which disturbed him, "I heard you've just lost your DADA teacher, I want to teach"

His eyes widened and said "I would love for you to teach Defense against the dark arts but I already have a teacher picked out and they are coming over just after this meeting to sign the contract papers"

I grinned at the old man, I knew what he said was true so I told him "Yes I know Mr Lupin and about his little furry problem. I also know that the DADA post is haunted, I've got a solution to both."

He gave me a confused look and said "Go on" I smiled and said "You remove the DADA class and spit it into two subjects. One about dark creatures and how defend against them and one about defense from dark magic, Mr lupin has skill with the creature one and could teach them very well while I'm a former Unspeakable."

Dumbledore stared at me in surprise and said "...and that would break the curse...I wouldn't have to hire a new teacher every single year..." I nodded and he smiled slightly.

He then said "I would have to talk to it about Mr Lupin but I think this is an excellent idea. I think that you count yourself with a job" he then called Remus through the floo and a man with a scruffy outfit came through.

Albus introduced the two of us and told Remus about my idea, Remus had a hand on his chin and said "I think that is a good idea Albus, Mr...Potter, If it broke the curse on the post and allowed both of us to teach, I'm up for it."

Albus nodded and Pulled out two documents saying, "Sign here, youse two, You will need to come up with a book list before July 31st when the school book list come out" Both of us nodded and signed the documents.

After the meeting Dumbledore said that he liked my outfit which I was grateful for, I then approached Remus and said "Mr Lupin, its nice to actually meet you!" He looked at me and gave me a small, sad smile. He said "Nice to meet you too Mr...Mr...Mr Potter"

I gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him "It's hard for you to call me Mr Potter isn't it" He gave a small nod, so I said, "Call me Hadrian then."

He nodded, a larger smile appearing on his face and he said "That would be great...Hadrian, so what did you want to talk about?" I shook his hand which he put out and said "Listen Remus, is it okay if I call you Remus, I haven't gone to see my Family Harry since I returned to Britain and you clearly haven't seen your cub in a while either, so what do you say if we went to visit him next week?"

Hie eyes glowed like the moon as he heard that and he said "Sure" we grasped hands again, and I gave him my floo number, I waited for Alex and Cassie to return before we went back through to our current home.

* * *

 **A/N in the coming chapters you might notice that I make it so we see more of Cassie's view. Dumbledore is good just misguided so basically the only character that gets bashed is actually Ron.**

 **The outfit that Hadrian wears to his meeting with Dumbledore is the same outfit that Jude Law's Dumbledore wears in Crimes of Grindiwald, except his waistcoat and trousers are in black instead of grey.**


	8. Hadrian, Remus, Meet Harry Potter

A/N **Finally got around to writing chapter 6, so enjoy and have a happy new year**

* * *

 **Chapter** **7- Hadrian, Remus, Meet Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Hadrian's P.O.V**

I grabbed my waistcoat from my wardrobe and threw it onto my bed, from downstairs, Cassie called up to me and said "Dad, Mr Lupin is in the fireplace again! Do you want us to let him in!"

I shouted down to her "Yes please, Cassie! Tell Remus that I will be there in about 5 minutes" I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, buttoning up all of the buttons"

I picked up my waistcoat, pulling on, right after I dud up my belt before buttoning up my waistcoat up. From below I heard Danky -one of the potter house elves- insisting that Remus eat something and to have some tea."

I walked downstairs and said to Danky "It's fine Danky, Mr lupin and myself are doing some things and we are going out for lunch." Danky nodded before insisting that Cassie and Alex got some food down themselves.

I said to Remus "Apologies about Danky, he's been frozen in place since Charlus died because James never used Potter Manor. he thinks everyone is too thin, although you could do with some more weight on you Remus" He nodded, he looked a bit better than he did a week ago and seemed to have a bit more weight on him.

I had given him some money to buy some now, now-wizarding clothes which he had initially refused but then I said to him that it's what James would have wanted and that we had plenty of cash and giving to a friend is always a good idea.

He had taken it and got some cheap clothes and got himself a haircut and a shave and he now looked decent and not like an addict who hadn't slept for a year. I had also given him a small cottage a few miles away so he could just crash there whenever he needed to, especially on full moons because it had a basement that could keep werewolves entertained.

He looked at me and said "Good afternoon Hadrian, so are we going to eat first of find Harry first and then get food" I looked at the clock above the fireplace and told him "We'll get Harry first, it's only 12 and if he believes us then we might be able to get him some lunch because I know he is Malnourished."

Remus exclaimed "Wait Malnourished! Since when" I sighed realizing that I hadn't told him, "After you left last week,I asked McGonagal about Harry and she said the he was extremely thin." Remus widened his eyes so I said to him "Don't worry I've made sure to pack a bag full of food for him to eat."

He nodded and I told him, "He has enough food in the bag to last him a year, I put in 9 different types of sandwiches around 52 of each with a spell on them to preserve the food. I filled another section full of chocolates and sweets, while the final section has loads of juice, ranging from water, to soft drinks, to Punkien juice. I have also filled another bag full of quick meals that he can quickly cook once his relatives have gone to sleep."

* * *

We walked through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron and I asked Remus to grab a hold of my arm, we apperated to the park 10 minutes away from number 4 privet drive, Remus looked a bit sick and said "Please tell me we are close"

I rubbed his back and said "Yes, this is the closest we can get to 4 privet drive. don't worry, it's only a 10 minute walk, you won't die from a short walk will you?" He grumbled punching me in the shoulder.

But we didn't have to go anywhere, on a swing right next to us was young me, Harry Potter. He looked up at us and said "Are you looking for 4 Privet drive sir's?" I nodded and he said "What for? Are you here on business to see my uncle. or are you here on 'ministry' business."

I looked at him and saw that the past version of me had his hand on his wand, I said to him "No reason to pull your wand out Mr Potter, My name is Hadrian and this is Remus Lupin, Remus was a friend of your fathers."

Harry kept a grip of his wand and said, "Do you follow Voldemort?" Remus shuddered at the name and I said "Oh you mean Riddle, no I do not" Harry's eyes widened and said "You know his real name?"

I nodded and said "Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr" Harry removed his hand from where his wand was and said "You never said your last name sir." I tipped my hat and said "Oh, I didn't? My name is Hadrian Potter, Head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, I am a 2nd or 3rd cousin of your father, James Potter"

My younger self's eyes widened with shock and he stuttered out "Potter? I never knew there was another Potter out there!" I smiled and said "yeah well until recently I thought James was still alive, I din't even know you existed"

He then started to clench his fist and said "But it can't be true, Dumbledore would have told me if I had other family, he would have never given me to the Dursleys!" I shook my head and said "Kid, Dumbledore is a good man who has lived a nice long life but he ain't infallible, I've lived a life in a small closed of community for years that Dumbledore never knew about and the only contact we ever had to the outside world was Dumbledore's cousin"

Harry's eyes widened and he then turned to face Remus and asked "And you said you were a friend of my dad's? Why didn't you ever try to find me" Remus looked down and stated, "I couldn't, on that day, I lost your father, and our two other friends. One died and the other was either out for revenge or lost his mind and is now in prison"

Harry seemed to be taking everything in pin point accuracy, I then said to him "You look hungry, do you want to out and get something to eat" he started to refuse but then his stomach started to growl and he rubbed his head and said "Yeah"

I gave him a small smile and said "I believe that there should be a Costa coffee nearby" he nodded and showed us the way, he asked us a couple of questions along the way but he was clearly thinking about what we said.

when we reached the cafe, he asked me "You said you know who Riddle is but I only found out because of a confession from him, how do you know" I grinned and said "Logic, nobody would ever call there son 'flight of death' so I realized that Voldemort was an anagram, I then looked for any possible names from the letters and checked them against ministry records and what do you know, One Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr who went missing just before voldie turned up"

He nodded and we entered the small cafe, I ended up getting a coffee for Remus and two Pepsi's for my and Harry along with some food for him. I brought the drinks over and he immediately started drinking his drink, clearly past me was thirsty.

I decided to get straight to the point as I knew past me hated people stalling, I said to him "Look, the real reason we are here other than to see you is the fact that Professor macGonagal told me that you were malnourished so I have gotten a couple of my house elves to pack you a bag that has enough food in it to last a entire days of eating for one year."

His eyes widened and looked at the bag and I pushed it towards him and he opened it and said "Wow...thank you so much but won't these sandwiches goes off and what about the microwave meals?" I smirked and said "I put a status charm on all the food, it won't go for a while."

He started to thank me continually but I stopped him and said that no child should be malnourished, stating "If I ever saw my daughter malnourished like you are, I would lose my mind and make she ate before hunting down the person who wasn't feeding her"

He raised his eyebrow and said "You have a daughter?" I nodded and said "Yep, she turned 13 a couple of months ago" he looked surprised and said "So there is actually 3 Potters still alive?" I said "Yep, my daughter will be in the same year as you at Hogwarts."

Suddenly Remus jumped up and said, "I was going to bring somethings for you Harry, I completely forgot, be back in a few minutes" He ran out of the cafe just as Harry's food arrived, Harry dug right in and said "wow, this tastes amazing! Thank you so much"

I allowed him to eat the food before talking to him and before long he was finished, the entire toastie gone in a couple of minutes, he looked up and I said "So I heard that you have taken Divination and Magical Creatures, can I make a suggestion" He nodded and replied "Yeah, I'm mean you are helping me and more than anyone else ever has so sure"

I looked at him and said "Contact professor McGonagal and ask her to change Divination to ancient runes know why you took and I'm telling you, that this is for the best" He was about to interrupt so I raised my hand and said "Let Me Finish."

I continued, "I know that you are smarter than your let on, I know that you purposely don't do well so neither Hermione or Ronald get jealous. I know that you purposely do worse in the exams than you do in school work, I know that you lie to your friends about your results, I know that the hat wanted you in Slitherin" His eyes widened.

I carried on "I know that you want to be so much more. But I also know that you don't want to risk losing your friends, nut listen to me, go allow your intelligence to roam free, if they are actually your friends then they will stay by your side no matter what" He nodded and then said, "Hang on a minute what does this have to do with taking divination?"

I laughed and said "Sorry I got carried away, what I'm trying to say is that Take ancient runes because it will help you so much when your older and divination is just a skive, that's why Ronald Weasly took it" He said "Okay, I will writer a letter when I get home to change it, but why are you so interested?"

I started at him long and hard, sighing I told him, "It's because I see a lot of myself in you, shy, hiding your true potential, thin. I was a lot like you when I was younger and it too finding my soulmate to get me out of it."

He looked at me and said "That's the first time you have mentioned a loved one outside of your daughter, is your 'soulmate' okay?" I looked down at my drink and said "About two months ago she was killed in an attack along...along with three of my other children"

He told me that he was sorry for my loss, and I tried so hard to stop the tears form falling down. I then said "Listen both me and Mr Lupin, Remus are going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year, the headmaster has gotten rid of the DADA class and replaced it with two separate classes, one to do with dark creatures and one to do with protection against dark arts and dueling."

Harry nodded, interested "It's to break the 'curse' on the position and to go into the subjects more but what i'm trying to say is that if you want to learn more about the Potter family or just to talk you will be able to come to me."

He nodded and then Remus came back about 15 minutes after he said he would and I asked the man "What the devil took you so long?!" He said "Sorry, I picked up the thing I was going to get then I decided to go and buy some potions" I rolled my eyes as Remus gave the book to Harry.

The title of the book read 'The Mind maze-how to organised your mind' It was a book about how to organize your thoughts it was the step to take before you start Occlumency, It's a good book, then there was a bag full of potions with labels on them and a piece of paper with written instructions on it.

I looked at my watch and widened my eyes at the time and said "Well I've got to go, But first harry, read this book and collect your thoughts, it should help you control your anger, second of all I want you to come and stay with my family a week after your birthday to the day you leave for hogwarts and I will send Cassandra over next week to meet you." He nodded and then I said "Now, I have to go and see your so called 'relatives'"

* * *

I stood up and said bye to Remus before walking to my old child hood home, I could still remember the path back to the Dursleys as clear as day. Reached the door, a car in the driveway which meant that Vernon was in.

I knocked on the door 3 times, my magic amplifying every hit **'Knock...knock...knock'** There was a large thundering from inside as a man shouted, "Just a minute!" I knew it was Vernon, Dudley never made that loud of a sound.

The Whale reached the door and opened and said in a 'gruff' voice "Can I help you, Sir?" I looked at him and pulled out my wand saying "Yeah, you can, mind if I come in?" His eyes widened and he backed up...slowly.

He walked into the Living room and I closed the door over, placing a rune down that would disrupt all the wards around the house from the inside until I was finished, I entered the room that I hadn't been in for almost 15 years.

Cowering in fear was petunia while Vernon didn't know weather to be scared or to be angry by the look on his face, I raised my wand and Petunia whimpered "The headmaster said nobody would be able to find us, that we would be safe"

I looked at her with disgust and said, "No, you are safe for now as long as you listen to what I say, First of all, you are to ignore Harry and only get him to do chores that he wants to do, You are to treat him like he is a guest for the next year until I can take him away next summer. He shall only be here until a week after his birthday."

I turned around to leave and said "And for yours and your sons sake Vernon, I would cut down on the amount of food, maybe even get Duduly and yourself to do some boxing, I'm sure Dudley would love it." Before Vernon could even say anything about me knowing there names I left, taking the rune with me. Opening the door I apperated home.

* * *

 **A/N And finally here's Chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it and I will comb through it in search for major HP spelling mistakes later.**

 **Next chapter will be Cassandra meeting Harry and the visit to diagon Ally**


	9. Cassie meet Harry Potter your 'cousin'

**The Wizard's Judgment**

* * *

 **A/N chapter 8! of 'The Wizards Judgment'**

* * *

 **In this chapter we are going to see Cassandra meet Harry and take him to Diagon** **ally for a day out. We will see Cassandra and Alex get new wands because their old wands were left behind in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- _Cassandra meet Harry potter -your 'cousin'_**

* * *

 **Cassandra's P.O.V**

I looked outside bored, there was no proper tech in this era to use to pass the time and I can only reread my 1st and 2nd year text books so many times before I want to bang my head against a wall.

A couple of days ago dad had written a letter to the headmaster of the American Wizarding school in America- Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The letter was asking about a rumor that my dad had heard which was that one of the members of the Gaunt family who didn't believe in pure-blood superiority fled to America with Salazar Slytherin Sr's wand which had been taken by Jr after he killed his father and step-mother in a final duel.

Apparently the Gaunt who escaped to America was fleeing her crazy aunt and that after about 10/20 years the aunt found her and disabled the wand before attacking the school while it was still in its early days because the Gaunt founded the school.

After the battle, the wand never reactivated apparently and the Gaunt didn't want anything to do with to with her past so she buried it in the center of the school and it apparently grew a unknown species of snakewood tree that has been found nowhere else on the planet.

The tree apparently had leaves that had fantastic healing properties and it intrested dad a lot, he was wondering if maybe my new wand could have the wood of the tree if my connection to it was strong enough. Seeing as both myself and Alex had left our wands in the future by mistake and that we had gone a month without using our own wands.

Dad had got a reply back yesterday confirming that this rumor was a matter of fact true and that the headmaster agreed to letting come and see the tree. even if I didn't have a connection to it I would still have be glad to go because I would get to go to another country outside of the content of Europe.

Dad was working on the garden outside at the moment until 2 where we would head of to Ilvermorny, we didn't want to go n the morning because everybody would be fast asleep in America seeing as there is a 5 hour time difference between here and New York and the further west you go the later it gets.

suddenly I was broken free from my thoughts by a mop of red hair from Alex who had jumped onto the couch. she was bouncing up and down so I asked her "Alex, what's got you so jumpy?" she was grinning like crazy and replied with a grin still on her cute face, "Dad said that the two of us are going to go to Germany today when you and Uncle Harry are gone to try and find some materials for my wand"

I smiled but said, very confused "That's exactly what me and dad are doing, why are you so excited about that" she started bouncing up and down even more, "We are gong to Germany, home of butterbeer and where the great wand maker Gregorovitch lives, dad asked him if we could view his supply! he has even agreed to make us our own custom wands!"

Now I could understand why she was so excited, The greatest Wandmaker still alive was gong to make the two us our own custom wands! These wands would fit both of us to a tee and with the expertise of Gregorovitch they would be absolutely perfect.

For the next couple of hours, me and Alex chatted about small things like what the houses would be like in this time period and how different they would probably be. however we ended up getting bored just sitting and talking until Alex said "Hey lets go out and buy some new stuff!"

We ended up going shopping for muggle clothing and by god was the muggles fashion sense during this time was poor, there were some good stuff but still compared to the clothes that we had in the future for us girls these clothes were mediocre at best.

However Alex looked hot as hell is several outfits although I didn't tell her that and instead said she looked good in them and that she should get them. However I think she knew what I actually meant by the fact that when she was wearing those outfits I couldn't keep my eyes of her and she had a blush on her face.

When I went and tried on certain clothes that I liked which were much fewer than the ones that she liked she just whistled and said "Wow, you look Hot in those, you would knock anybody socks off." blushing bright red as did so, causing me to blush bright red at what she said.

We bought the clothes that each other had liked and we headed back, it was about 1 now so we had about an hour to get home before both of us left to do different things. We headed back to the leaky cauldron and walked through the floo back home.

Dad was on the couch reading, Aunt Daphne was sitting at the table writing something while Uncle Draco and Hermione were arguing about something, beside me sensed Alex rolling her eyes at her father who was probably incorrect about what was being said.

The two of us walked upstairs and dumped our new clothes at either side of the room that we shared, I grabbed a towel from one of my drawers and headed of to have a shower, I got out of my clothes and had a nice long shower giving me 20 minutes before we had to leave.

I got dressed into some of the clothes that I had and walked downstairs, Alex was sitting next to dad with her wet hair looking at the book he had been reading before we had gone upstairs about 20 minutes ago.

Dad looked up at me and asked "Ready to go?" I shook my head and my rucksack which I carried around a lot along with my notepad and pen then I turned back and said "Now, I'm ready" he nodded and he walked to the floo powder and said to me "remember the location is the Headmasters office- Ilvermorny." I nodded and he disapeared in a flash of green flames as he dropped the .

* * *

I appeared at the other side of the flames to see a much neater office than that of Headmaster Dumbledore's. there was a singular desk with two large statues at either side. One of a woman and another of a man, most likely the statues of the 2 founders of the school.

Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged man who said "Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Potter glad to see you made it" he yawned and then smiled "Apoligies, I only got up about an hour ago and I had a rather late night last night."

Dad grinned at him and said "It's quite alright Headmaster Jones, thank you very much for this chance anyway." Headmaster Jones nodded and said "Right, follow me then, I would assume that you would like a look at the tree first?"

I nodded my head bobbing up and down very quickly, and he smiled slightly at me. He led us through the corridors which felt much more homely than that of Hogwarts which was all stone. This castle was a mixture or Stone, wood, Carpet ad glass to create a very warm feeling that was very comforting.

As we walked I could feel the magic of the school wrap around me like a protective layer. The magic here was pure, noble and caring which was also diffrent from Hogwarts after being corrupted by Tom Riddle's dark magic.

We reached this small courtyard at the center of the school which went right up and right in the center was a snakewood tree, standing tall and proud, radiating magic. The tree itself was beautiful and was at least 10ft.

Headmaster Jones said "This is the Ilvermory snakewood tree, there is no other snakewood tree which is the same species as this one anymore. It grew from the wood of Salazar Slytherin's wand and became this majestic tree."

I wrote down everything he said and then put my notepad and pen away and started to walk up to the tree, If felt like it had been call to me the entire time I had be in the court yard and the pull was just getting stronger.

I pressed my hand to the trunk and felt a rush of magic flow through my body. I felt extremely energetic and powerful, as if I could take over the world! No that's not me talking, it's the magic. I'm Cassandra Potter, daughter of Hadrian Potter and Tracy Potter _nee Davis_.

Magic was starting to blast around me, pushing my dad and the Headmaster back, there was a bright green beam shooting out of the top of the tree. The magic continued to flood into me. My dad and the headmaster were almost at the wall and were clearly struggling against the magic, My emerald green eyes were glowing with power and there was a voice nagging at me.

I started to see flashes of images of things that happened in the past, things that had just happened, and things yet to happen. Most of the Images didn't make any sense because they were going so quick but I think I saw the fight between Salazar Sr, Rowena and Salazar Jr. I saw the woman from the statue and a creature which I think was the Horned Serpent.

I saw the young version of my dad slay the mighty Basilisk that was huge, I saw somebody escape a prison with black, shaggy hair. Then I saw what looked to be future version of me and Alex, kissing. What looked to be an older version of me, Alex my father, a older version of my young dad, Aunt Daphne, uncle Neville and Mum?"

Then there was a blast of magic that shot out of the tree sending dad and the Headmaster properly into the walls and which made me pass out as it passed through out my entire body, although my body was just standing still, hand still on the tree.

* * *

 **Unknown**

I opened my eyes slowly and picked myself up off the floor, I was no longer in the courtyard and instead I was on top of a Mountain with the Tree just standing there, looking brighter than it had. Then from out of nowhere there was a a deep, caring but booming voice.

 _ **"You are rejecting the power I am giving you why? I'm giving you the power that is in your divine right yet you are still turning it away"**_

I looked around looking for the owner of the voice and said "Who are you?" The voice spoke again.

 _ **"That does not matter right now, You didn't answer my question?!"**_

Of course it was one of these voices that was demanding and didn't answer, I whispered out "Because I don't want power, all I wanted is to have a family and to honour my mother." The voice seemed to listen to this before continuing.

 _ **"You have noble intentions yet the power you are rejecting could help you protect those that you love and could help show that your mother was more than a simple pathetic half-blood, the same with your father actually"**_

He didn't dare...He did not just insult my family, I said in a shout "Because absolute power corrupts all and Don't you dare insult my fantastic parents you body-less bastard!" magic flowing around me, Causing the tree to sway. However this just caused the voice to laugh.

 _ **"Oh yes, you are worthy indeed Cassandra Potter, Daughter of Hadrian Potter the boy-who-lived and Tracy Davis! You are a kind soul who wants to protect those they care about and are willing to fight whoever dares insult her loved ones!"**_

I looked at the tree finally working out where the voice was coming from.

 _ **"You are truly worthy to be my heir, you shall restore honour to my family in Britain after all the trouble my son and his decedents caused. Just like**_ _ **Isolt Sayre made our family respectable here in America -even if she was a Gaunt- I sense that you will do well as my heir. you do not need my power as you just saw, you have power within you anyway."**_

A man stepped out of the tree. He was balding and the bit of hair he did have was black hair that was graying while he had a long black beard which was black with a couple of grey patches. He said with a boom

 _ **"My name is Salazar Slytherin Sr. Husband of Rowena Ravenclaw and one of the 4 founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Father to Samantha Clark (nee Slytherin) and father to that bastard son of my Salazar Slytherin. You are my decedent and the rightful heir to the house of Slytherin and to the house of Ravenclaw although I suggest that you give that title to that girl you love"**_

I gave him a confused look- what did he mean the girl I love? Is he talking about Alex? I mean I know I talked to my father about it but that's been the last thing on my mind since we came back in time, I asked him "Why did you cause a blast of magic?"He hummed gleefully

 _ **"I wanted to see if you were worthy, I had made a command on my wand to make it go to sleep, Junior knew this and passed it down his mad family. However**_ _ **Isolt Sayre never was taught the phrase to activate it by her aunt and when her aunt attacked the school and deactivated the wand she died without the knowledge being passed down. However I made a fail safe that my wand would grow a tree which would give a piece of Snakewood made from the same species of tree as my wand to the rightful heir of Slytherin."**_

I nodded and went to grab my notepad and pen only to notice that my rucksack was missing from its place on my back, He laughed and said,

 _ **"you can write it down when you get back to reality, my decedent. Back to the story. However since the years passed on without a heir, the power in my wand started to expand, expand enough to trap my soul and power within the wand. I decided to make a challenge to see if my decedent was worthy and noble. You are, you refused my power which could have corrupted you and showed how strong you are.**_

I nodded, it didn't make complete sense but I could see what he was trying to do, so I asked him "So what happens next?"

 _ **"Now I give you the wood and my soul enters your ring, I can help you find my portrait at Hogwarts and if you ever need some advice and or a magic boost you can just ask me, although if you want to accomplish your goals you will have to find my portrait for others to believe you"**_

There was a bright flash of green and then nothing as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was back in the courtyard, my hand still holding onto the tree, it was as if time had frozen during my conversation with Salazar Slytherin Sr. Then my ring appeared on my finger and all the magic went flying into it, letting my father and the Headmaster off the wall and removing most of the magic I had received from the tree although there was some left.

The tree grew an stick and I slowly stepped back, then the stick fell off and landed on the ground, picking it up quickly before I forgot about it, Placing into my rucksack that was back on my back.

The Headmaster came up to me, with dad shortly behind him and said "What the hell was that!" I looked at my dad and then said "I have no clue, I felt a influx of magic and then nothing."

The headmaster growled and said "Well I see you got what you want, I hope you can find your way to my office so you can get out of here." Dad looked at me and said once the headmaster left "there was something else wasn't there" I nodded told him "I'll tell you when we get home".

We headed back to the headmasters office and disappeared in a flash of flames. I came through first and tried to go into a roll to avoid falling over but failed and landed on my face slightly after rolling out the other side of the fire.

Dad came through a couple of seconds later and rolled out into a perfect stand. He laughed at me and said "Don't worry Cassie, us Potter are terrible at the floo, you will get it some day." He helped me up and we both noticed that nobody was in the house.

We had only been gone for about 2 hours so Uncle Draco and Alex would be out for another 2 hours at least, Hermione said she was going to go out into the muggle world today while Aunt Daphne was going to meet up with Grandma who she decided to reach out to under a false name.

We sat down on the couch and I started to tell dad about my conversation with Salazar. He was surprised to be sure but he took it in his stride and said that he's glad I have someone to talk too and now I have somebody to tell me about the history of Hogwarts straight from the source.

* * *

 **Harry's (young) P.O.V-The next day**

I looked down into the bag as I pulled out another sandwich from the food Hadrian and Remus Lupin gave to me, over the last week I had been getting a bit more fat on me and then had a bit more strength as well.

When I had come home from my meeting with them, The Dursleys seemed to be terrified and all three of them were shaking. I wasn't complaining but it was strange, especially seeing as they were leaving me alone and how Petunia told me I only had to do chores that I wanted to do anymore and that they would mostly leave me alone.

I decided to carry on cooking breakfast and doing some dinners. Two days ago I sent a letter to Professor McGonagal about changing my subject choice and I got two letters back today; one was my book lists -which was about 3 weeks early- and the other one was a personal one from Professor McGonagal.

I opened the personal letter and it said:

 _Dear Harry_

 _I am extremely glad that you have decided to change your subject choice, although many believe Divination is a fantastic part of magic, I think its all gobbledygook to be perfectly honest._

 _I'm also glad that met met Hadrian Potter, although I have only met him a couple of times- he is a nice man and now you have family and is daughter is sweet although I would assume she has the standard Potter anger._

 _I hope that this is a sign that you are going to start taking your education more seriously and that you ready to stop slacking off in all of your classes. Ronald while a nice boy who means well is not the best influence education wise but then again neither in Miss Granger. Although don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are friends with them, although I would try to be better friends with Neville Harry, him and your parents were friends just like your grandparents were friends with Draco's._

 _I hope that we can talk a bit when you come back to Hogwarts after the summer._

 _Yours sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagal_

Wait...My grandparents on my dad's side were friends with Malfoy's Grandparents? that can't possibly be correct! But she is right I should be a better friend to Neville and our birthdays are literally a day apart so we should be closer than we are.

I opened up my school book list and saw that I had a whole lot more books to read than I did in previous years. I looked down the list and saw the books that I need for my electives. For Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class I saw that I need a book called the book of monsters. There was also a warning on the book stating to be safe when collecting the book.

For Runes I saw that I had a lot of books to collect including- An introduction to Runes, Rune Translation- Greek to English, Rune combinations- and more

I then looked at the books for Hadrian's new class, there were three sets of books: Defensive spells by Marcus Freeman Vol. 1&2, Curses and Jinxes by Lucas Castellean Vol. 1,2&3 and Offensive magic 101 by Perseus Grace vol. 1.

Jeez that was a lot of books that I would have to buy and that's not counting the rest of book's inluding Remus's book, and the other subjects I would be going quite down on gold.

I was just about to put the letter down when there was a knocking on my window, standing on the edge was a beautiful Snowy Owl that looked similar to Headwig if not a little but buffer.

It knocked on the window again and I opened it quickly so he wouldn't knock on it again. The Owl raised it's claw and waited for me to take a latter that was tied to one of its feet, I took and it and opened the letter up.

 _Dear Harry_

 _My daughter Cassandra will be coming to meet you later today at 2 O'clock, Sh will be taking you to Diagon Ally to get your new school books and to get you some new clothes- muggle and Wizarding._

 _We are doing this so you don't look like you are wearing rags, and so you start learning about Wizarding laws and politics seeing as you seem to be completely oblivious to them and that will not be helping you situation with young Mr Malfoy who probably thinks you are trying to politically Insult them._

 _Once again I still want you to come and stay the week after your birthday so I can properly help you and so you can start practicing magic outside of school seeing as there is a loophole in the laws about magic for underage Wizards and Witches. I also want to extend that offer out to your friend Hermione as well who I know would love to show her parents the magic she has learned._

 _Your sincerely Hadrian Potter- Head of the House of Potter_

 _P.S The Owls name is Tracer, do you mind giving her some bacon, cheers._

He was willing to invite Hermione to stay at his house? I need to invite her, like he said she would love to her parents all that she learned and it would be a chance to meet up with her as well because by Merlin I have missed our conversations.

I looked at the owl and Opened up the sandwich that I had just started and took out a piece of Bacon that was in it and gave to the owl -Tracer- who eat it up as quickly as she could.

I looked at the clock that was near me and noticed that it was almost 2 O'clock as it was, I picked up a quill that was on my desk and started to hurriedly wrote a letter to Hermione asking her if she wanted to come to Hadrian's.

* * *

I wrote:

 _Hi Hermione_

 _It's only been 2 weeks since I last saw you but I have to say I have missed you. But by Merlin do I have news for you; Some crazy stuff has happened to me which I need to tell you all about._

 _So first of all, There's other Potters! I met a man called Hadrian Potter who has been living in a small community that even Dumbledore didn't know about apparently! According to him, his great-great grandfather along with a member of the house of Black were banished by their families for not agreeing with the Ministry about the warring muggles, they apparently wanted to get involved but weren't allowed and were then banished for doing so._

 _But he apparently only heard of my father's death recently after a great tragedy struck his family which forced him to return to the mainland where he discovered it, he is going to start at Hogwarts this year as a matter of fact!_ _He also has a daughter who I am supposed to be meeting soon after writing._

 _Now on to Hogwarts, First of all I have decided to change my electives from Divination and Care for magical creatures to Ancient Runes and Care for magical creatures after having a discussion with Hadrian about it and some self thought I have decided to stop slacking off like I have been the previous two years._

 _Next there will no longer be a DADA class this year because they have decided to split the subject in 1/2 to stop the 'curse' on the position. One is for defense against dark creatures while the other is defense against dark magic but I will tell you about those at a later date._

 _Final thing, I've been invited to stay at Hadrian's from a week after my birthday until we go to school and he is offering to let you and your parents stay over as well! apparently there are loopholes in the laws of underage magic and he wants you to show your parents what you can do, gotta go but see you soon_

Harry

* * *

Just as I Finished writing the letter there was a knock on the door from downstairs, a large **bang-bang-bang** , I could hear my uncle make his way to the door as the floorboards creaked under the strain.

I looked out of the Window and saw a girl about my age outside knocking on the door. My uncle shouted from downstairs -roughly at my old cupboard- "Quite down, I'm coming!" I heard him get to the door and open it slowly as if somebody was going to attack him.

I decided to move towards the stairs assuming that the girl was Hadrian's- daughter Cassandra. From downstairs I heard Uncle Vernon say "What ever you have I'm not buying." I heard him swing the door to close it but never heard the bang of the door closing instead hearing "Oh, I'm not here to sell anything Mr Dursley, I'm here to take Harry Potter -your nephew- out for the day"

I heard my Uncle's breathing hitch and he said "of Course...BOY! Get down here, there is someone here to take you out!" I started walking down the stairs slowly saying "Coming Uncle Vernon!".

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw a beautiful girl with flowing black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She also had gorgeous Emerald eyes and was wearing a simple black T-shirt and some jogging bottoms.

She then said, turning to face me "good to see you harry, go and get your Hogwarts list, we have a lot to do today" I nodded at her sand said, in a unsure voice "Sure, Cassandra?" Running back upstairs and stuffing the list in my pocket.

That's when I noticed another piece of paper inside of the letter which the book list was in, it read _'Hogsamde persion slip. Permision to let your Son/Daughter go to the local Wizarding village on select weekends.'_ Wait, uncle Vernon would never sign this sip if he knew it meant I would be left out.

I hurried downstairs where Cassandra was glaring at my Uncle and vice versa. Cassandra noticed me and said "Ready to go?" I nodded and she pointed to the cab that was outside on the road. She then turned to face me uncle, "Now Mr Dursley, in 3rd year students at mine and Harry's school get to go to a Local village, You Will Sign The Permision Form"

My uncle growled and I got ready to step between him and her but suddenly there was a slight blast of wind, enough to push me forward and my uncle back slightly although it didn't seem to effect Cassandra.

She growled back at him "Remember the Man who came over almost a week ago? That was my father and just remember his threat. also remember that 'wind' that just pushed you back? yeah well I can do a lot worse!" He nodded and the color from his face drained completely as if he had seen a ghost.

Cassandra took charge and got into the cab and said "Leaky Cauldron Nate if you would." The driver nodded and said "Of course Lady Potter, may I ask what your business in Diagon Ally is today?"

She looked outside and said "getting some things worked out at the bank, teaching Harry here how to dress like the member of the House of Potter and getting a haircut." He nodded and said "well I hope you enjoy your day out mam" tipping his hat before carrying on driving.

I looked at her and asked "Why did you just break the statue of secrecy and tell a muggle about Diagon ally?" The driver chuckled and said "Some people would take offence at being called a muggle sir, especially those blood supremacist types"

I blushed bright red as he said blood supremacists and realized that he was a wizard, Cassandra giggled and said "He's a wizard harry, he works for the British Wizarding cab company. they have worked out how to get cars and magic to run together and they provide a cabbing service for people, the cheapest you can pay is 8 gallons. There is also a public bus system with multiple buses running around the country that you can get on for 1 gallon and then there are the night buses which run during the night which you can get in for 2 gallons."

I nodded, so there was a whole Wizarding transport system that I had no idea existed, huh. wish I had known that...oh well I know it now. She then turned to face me and said, "Today we are going to the hairdressers to get you a haircut so you look respectable, I will also be getting a hair cut. We will be getting you new pair of clothes, a new trunk, some contacts because for god sake do those glasses look stupid on you, and getting your school books."

I nodded and then said "Hey! I don't look stupid in these glasses!" she laughed and said "But you really do, wouldn't you agree Nate?" Nate laughed and agreed with her making me grumble, She then said "We will also get you a pair of glasses that are modern so you aren't wearing contacts all the time which can be bad for you" I couldn't argue with that.

We drove on and I saw reach London after about 30 minutes of driving which was much quicker than what it should have been but I would just put that down to magic. Nate the driver said "Right sorry guys, London is busy today so we are going to have to go onto muggle speed, is that okay?" Cassandra nodded and said fine.

Realizing that I hadn't asked her what house she wanted to be in when she came to Hogwarts, I asked "So, Cassandra what House do you want to be in where you get to Hogwarts?" She looked at me and laughed, "I've already been sorted, so has my best friend. I had been hoping to get into Ravenclaw however instead I got into Slytherin while my Best friend got into Ravenclaw when she wanted to be in Slytherin."

Wait! a potter was in Slytherin...the house of evil, what was it that Hagrid had said in 1st year, _'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.'_ I glanced away and she took a deep sigh, "Listen Harry, not every single Slytherin is evil or a future dark lord, for example Merlin was in Slytherin and he's praised by the Wizarding world."

I sighed, I guess what she said was true but still. "Harry, have you ever sat down and had a proper conversation with a Slytherin? I'm sure if you sat down and talked to Draco Malfoy, he would just say he was honouring his family legacy of being in Slytherin but you would be able to see the bruises he has from being abused by his father, or Daphne Greengass, from what I've heard she wants to become the best medic in the world? see, being cunning and ambitious doesn't make you evil, it just means you are smart and you have great plans."

Wow, she was right I guess, but she hadn't finished yet "Harry, if you can't see past house rivalries, 1. you won't get anywhere when you leave school and 2. You become just as bad as the blood supremacists." I need to be better, she's right, hell if it wasn't for Ron and Hagrid I probably would have accepted that hand of friendship Draco offered me all those years ago and been a Slytherin.

I was quite but didn't look away anymore, we carried on driving for another 10 minutes before we arrived at the the leaky cauldron, Cassandra got out first and waited at the drivers door where she handed 15 gallons to the driver who took off as soon as I got out of the cab.

We walked through the leaky cauldron which was surprisingly quite, Cassandra noticed my face and said "It's the the 3rd week of summer, other than you, myself and my friend have got the book list for the new year so there isn't the school rush, and others are away on holiday so the street is very quite."

I nodded as she led me to a shop which I never seen before in one of the side ally's called _'Krillian's barber shop'_ Cassandra pushed the door to the shop open and we walked, there was a voice from somewhere where it said "Just a moment"

We waited for a few minutes before I started tapping my foot unconsciously even though I didn't mean to. Cassandra wacked my arm to get my attention and got me to look down where I noticed my foot was tapping, suddenly there was a voice and a person said "So what can I help the two of you with?"

I looked not seeing anyone until I looked down slightly and seeing a small bald man with 6 circles on his head, Cassandra spoke up, "We would both like our hair cut. I would like have my hair cut till its at the bottom of my neck while harry here just need his hair cut down."

The man nodded and called out "Yo 18, we have customers to serve." he nodded as a Woman with blond hair came out and took Cassandra away, the two of them chatting away. The man said to me in a cheerful voice "Right my name is Krillin, so the girl over there said you need a hair cut and I agree Mr Potter, for the heir to the house of Potter you look quite ragged"

My eyes widened at the fact that he knew who I was even though I hadn't said and he laughed stating "Don't worry, most shop keepers have charms on the doors to tell who is coming into there store, right now I can understand that you would want to hide your scar but its actually quite idiotic, scar make you look powerful but having long shaggy hair that's not in a ponytail make you look weak."

I started to stutter and mumble but he some how guess what I was trying to say, "Let me guess, you want to hide away from your fame and don't like your scar attracting attention?" I nodded slowly,as he pulled up a stool for him to stand on.

He sat me down and put this cloak on me and started to cut with scissors flying around while he combed my hair for the scissors to cut it, we chatted for a bit and as one point he took my glasses off so he could cut my fringe which was much shorter than what I was used to, then again I've only ever had 1 hair cut my entire life because my hair grew back immediately afterwards.

Quite soon after he cut my fringe I heard 'Scourgify' and all the hair that fallen vanished from where it was, I placed on my glasses and saw that my hair looked a lot more respectable and my scar actually didn't stand out that much, Krillin said "If you really need to hide your scar at Hogwarts you can just use a glamour charm on it."

I nodded and he turned me around to face Cassandra who looked even more beautiful with shorter hair and I'm sure if any other male that wasn't related to her they would be bowing at her feet, she looked at me and said "Now that looks much more respectable."

She threw 20 Gallons at krillin and said to me, dragging me out "Okay, no time to dilly, dally, we still have lot's to do today." she dragged me along the street getting us some strange looks and at one point somebody stopped us and said "You two are are a cute couple" the person was then on a receiving end of a glare from Cassandra which was honestly mortifying.

Cassandra spat on the ground and said "I think you will find that we are cousins" The person chuckled in a sweetly sick voice "So what! my aunt married her brother!" Cassandra walked away disgusted and spat on the ground and said "And that's why pure bloods are dying out."

Okay she definitely wasn't a blood supremacist in anyway. She dragged me into a store that sold magical glasses and contacts and took me to one of the desks, the guy at the desk got me to do some tests which showed that the glasses that I was wearing had actually really damaged my eyes. Although my eyes weren't completely terrible.

I ended up getting some square frame glasses and some contacts. Then the guy who was serving me asked "So, do you want any runes on your lenses?" wait I could have runes on my lenses? that could be useful, "What kind of runes do you have?"

He grinned and pulled out a sheet of paper and stated "We have Runes that zoom your vision in, runes that sees through walls, runes that keep your glasses clean, runes that hide your runes, runes keep them protected from damage, runes that keep them clear from the rain."

Cassandra shot in and said "He will have all those runes apart from the Rune that sees through walls." He nodded and said "Sure, do you want them on both your standard glasses and your contacts or one or the other?"

Having on them both would be very useful, "Both please." He nodded and wrote them down and said "Okay that will be 25 gallons and you will be able to pick them up..." he checked a list "Next Friday onward"

I nodded and was about to get money out but before I could even get my hand to my pockets, Casandra had already flung money at him, she said to him "Make it Wednesday and you can have an extra 10 gallons along with that 5 gallons"

He nodded and scribbled down _"Urgent!"_ on the piece of paper he had been writing on. Cassandra dragged me out and then bought me a brand new trunk that could fit all of my school books.

We carried on shopping for the rest of the day, chatting a bit but we mostly stayed silent seeing as we didn't have much to talk about right now and before I knew it was 5 O'Clock and Cassandra gave me a gallon stating "Put your wand out on the road and wait a couple seconds until the bus appears, tell the conductor where you want to go and you should be home in about 45/50 minutes."

I nodded and watched her as she went through the floo, knees bent as she did so as if she was going to go into a roll. I walked outside off the elaky cauldron and looked around making sure that there were no muggles nearby and put out my wand.

Within 10 seconds there was a flash as a large purple triple Decker bus standing at the entrance was a woman in a purple conductors uniform who said "What can I do for ya mate. Where do ya need to go?"

I said the woman "The road near the Park in Little Whinging, Surrey please" The woman nooded and said "And what's your name sir?" I though about what name I could use, if I used my name some of Riddle's supporters might be listening and find out where I live, "Mark Graves".

She nodded and let me on, taking my suitcase for me and puttig it in a little hidden bit under the stairs, she told me "We will tell you when we reach your destination Mr Graves." I nodded and sat myself down while picking myself up a copy of the Daily Prophet -thinking about all Cassandra -my cousin- had bought for me today.

* * *

 **A/N there is chapter 8 of the Wizard's judgment, hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully have another chapter up soon.**


	10. The New Wands

**The Wizard's judgement**

* * *

 **A/N that you for your support.**

* * *

 **In this chapter we will see Cassandra and Alexandria get their new wands.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-** _ **The New Wands**_

* * *

 **Cassandra's P.O.V**

I looked up as sun light started to pour into the room through the smallest gap possible in the curtains, One of our house Elf's 'Pint' said in a sour voice although he is in matter of fact very friendly "Miss Potter and Miss Malfoy need to get up now, early start!".

From next to me I heard a groan as Alex woke up from Pint's speaking and the light pouring through the window which the old elf snapped open the curtains with magic filling the entire room with light instead of the small beam that there previously was.

I sat up and groaned as some of my mussels loosened after a busy day yesterday of running around after Harry which was no fun especially at the beginning after told him that I was in Slytherin.

I pushed myself up and out of bed and said to Pint, "I'm up now Pint, I will make sure that Alex wakes up to, go and help get breakfast ready please." Pint gave me a slight bow and popped of saying "Of course Miss Potter, it would be a pleasure."

I looked in the mirror that was above my chest of drawers and saw my now short hair, I had never had my hair short before like this but I liked it, no wonder Mum used to have it all the time during her time at school. I think I will let it grow out from here to where it was before I got it cut then have it cut again.

I picked up my comb and gave my hair a quick brush before throwing the comb at Alex who grumbled as it hit her, she rolled out of bed and with a **Thud!** she landed on the floor, groaning once again.

She picked herself off the floor and glared at me, picking up the comb from where it had landed on the bed after it hit her and then flung it back at me, I managed to dodge it and stuck my tongue out at her. I picked the comb up off the floor and put it down back on my chest of drawers.

Alex walked over to the door, her hair a mess and she flung me my dressing gown which I put on, tying loosely because of how warm these summer months had been which was a surprise seeing as we lived in Scotland and the Weather was never good here -it was just a fact.

Alex red hair was sticking out all over the place which made sense seeing how she had been tossing and turning. We walked out of our room and slowly walked down the stairs to see Dad, Uncle Draco, Aunt Daphne and Hermione already at the table.

Dad had a sheet of paper on him and was scribbling things down when he wasn't yawning, Uncle Draco was reading today's 'daily Prophet' with a fresh cup of coffee from Costa in his hand, Hermione had her head in a book but was yawing her head off. It seemed that the only one who wasn't still tired was Aunt Daphne who looked up from her sketchpad and said "Morning girls, I hope you had a good sleep".

Alex nodded slowly causing her to yawn which made Aunt Daphne laugh. Aunt Daphne's laughing made dad look up from his work and he noticed us and he said "Morning sweetie, Morning Alex." I said with a grin on my face "Morning dad" while Alex said in the meantime quietly and more in a grumble than anything "Morning Uncle Harry."

We sat down at the table and Draco said looking over his newspaper, "Girls, today we will be visiting Gregorovitch to see what materials you have a connection to, because he will actually be in today and hopefully this time next week the two of you will have new Wands."

We nodded and Pint with Danky came in with the food and placed them in front of us, I had Bacon with toast, Scrambled egg and fried egg. Alex had the same but with black pudding instead of scrambled egg. Dad had a larger portion of what I was having, Uncle Draco had the exact same as Alex. Aunt Daphne had some toast with Nutella on it while Hermione had some cereal.

We ate in silence for the next 10 minutes until all of us were finished when dad said to us "We have an hour till we have to go, Go and have a shower and remember, gt into some Robes not muggle clothes." Both me and Alex mock saluted at him and marched upstairs making both him and Uncle Draco groan at the fact that they had sarcastic daughters.

I went into my room and grabbed a nice purple towel and made my way towards the large bathroom, just as I was about to enter, Alex rushed past me making me spin around stating "Payback for throwing that comb at me" God Alex could be annoying sometimes!

I made my way to the next bathroom and hopped into the shower and started to wash myself off, getting rid of all of the sweat and grime I had worker up since yesterday morning when something finally kicked in my head "Shit, I'm going to be sharing a dormitory with a young version of my mum and a young Aunt Daphne! shit!"

I got out of the shower and dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my naked body and opened the door to see if anybody was about -seeing that there was nobody I made it back to my room and locked the door. I grabbed some clothes and placed them on and then looked in my wardrobe for what I wanted to wear, weather it be my emerald green and black robes or my ocean blue ad grey robes.

In the end I picked the robes that looked better overall and went for my robes that were black and hand emerald green inner linings. I picked up the comb again off my chest of drawers and started to comb my now short hair making it neat after my shower, I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 20 minutes before we had to go.

I opened the door and Alex came running in and dropped the towel she had covering her body, before anybody -including myself- could see her I closed the door and walked downstairs where dad was now reading the newspaper cursing "God darn it, I forgot how much of a fool Fudge was when he was Minister of Magic."

Draco looked at dad like _'really'_ and then said "Okay, what did he do this time? I have no idea because I was reading the Prophet and Skeeter praises Fudge." Dad smacked the paper against the table and said "He said he's going to show a couple of newspapers to Sirius, both of young me and one of Ron on holiday in a article with me being mentioned in the article."

Draco groaned and said "He really is a twat isn't he" Dad laughed and stood up grabbing his Phoenix wand from next to him and made all of the food on the table disappear with a simple wave of his wand.

Uncle Draco also got up and groaned saying "I'm still to young to get back pains!" Holding onto his back, he straightened himself up and asked me, "Cassandra, where is Alexandria." I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs so I said to him, "She's just coming down now."

Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, her robes a mess and her hair all over the place like she had fallen out of the wrong side of bed this morning... oh wait she did! Her hazel eyes were darting around and she said "We're not running late are we!?" Uncle Draco shook his head and waved his wand straightening out her robes without saying a word.

She grinned at her dad and said "thanks, but we're not late are we?" I shook my head and walked up to her, grabbing the comb that was stuck in her hair and said to her "Nope, and bloody hell Alex, you are a mess."

I started brushing her hair with the comb that had been in her hair and straightened it out quickly before flinging it onto the table as Pint was cleaning up causing him to grumble at em, I gave him the sweetest smile I could and then ran over to the Floo and yelled "German Ministry of Magic."

In a flash of green flames I vanished from our current home and to the German Ministry of magic, I landed on my face but crawled out the way before Alex came through and rolled out of the floo without any problems, landing on her feet.

She stared at me and started to laugh and said "Who's on the ground now!" I just started to grumble and said "Just help me up Al" She continued to laugh but brought down her hand for me to grab onto.

I pulled myself up with her help and noticed some of the German guards at the desks were looking at us strange like we were weirdo's. We got out of the way of the fire place as Dad and Uncle Draco came through. Dad ended up on the floor but since Uncle Draco was already laughing when he came through so he must have made my Dad trip or something similar.

We walked straight through to the Counter and my dad showed the Guards his badge from the Goblins and ICW which gave all of us free and legal travel for all ICW registered countries which was almost every country in the world.

My dad took through to the main hall which was similar to the British Ministry of Magic entrance apart from the fact that everything was brighter and a lot more open with the fountain in the middle instead showing all magicals working together while above the fountain was a giant clock like the one in the American Ministry which showed the threat level which said completely calm.

We walked the short distance to where Gregivtch's wand shop was, It was a small store with black wood all around it but as soon as I pushed open the door, the shop opened up revealing a large room with loads of shelves and colours.

A man came out and said "Ah hello again Mr Malfoy, Miss Malfoy... nice to meet you Mr Potter and Miss Potter" wait how did he know who we were, he smiled slightly at my reaction and said "Do not worry Young Miss Potter, us wand makers know more than people think we do."

I nodded slowly while my father went up to him and shook the wand makers hands. Gregovitch said "So if I'm right all 4 of you need new wands?" My father said "No, only Cassandra and Alexandria need wands right now, although I will admitmy connection to my current wand feels weak but I don't know about Draconis."

Uncle Draco glared at Dad when he said his full name and said "I'm the same as Hadrian, my connection to my wand isn't that strong anymore." Dad returned the glare seeing as he only got people who weren't friends with him to call him Hadrian.

Gregovitch grinned and replied "Well that's to be expected from time travelers who have wand already existing in this time." My dad's eyes widened and he seemed like he was to say something however Gregovitch tapped his nose with his finger before he could **tap...tap...tap** as in 'secrets...secrets".

He then said "Right I will make the two young girls wands first and you should be able to pick them up quite soon depending on what materials they need to use for their new wands, right girls I sense that one of you brought an item that you think you have a connection to, may I get it?"

I nodded and pulled out the wood from my Backpack and gave it to him, he studied it for a few seconds and said "Ah, a bit of snakewood from a unknown species, unique." he placed it into a Jar and went down into the Isle with the word 'Wood types' on it in both German and English.

He then returned after a couple of minutes with two blind folds and handed one each to me and Alex, The thin material was smooth in my hand, from the corner of my eyes I could see Alex looking at the wandmaker with curiosity in her eyes.

The old wandmaker laughed and said "I can tell by the way you are reacting that both of you are confused. What I need you too do to find the materials is to put on this blindfold and allow your magic to flow, it will lead you to the Items that it reacts the best with.

I asked him one simple question, "So our magic searches for the items that matches our core the best then?" He nodded and said "That is correct Miss Potter, now you will go first because you brought that snakewood, you will start in the wood and when you reach the Item, keep one hand on the jar and remove the blindfold and come back to us carefully with the jar."

I placed the Blindfold on and Dad tied the piece of material at the back keeping it in place, somebody who I assume is Grecovitch led me somewhere and then the wandmaker said "begin".

I opened up my magical core and I felt a rush of power reaching out and I started to follow as it worked it's way around the Items checking them, it stopped at one point on an Item so I put my hands onto the Jar put them my magic practically dragged me away from it. It took me straight to another Jar and I placed my hands onto the cool class of the jar, My magic seemed to settle on it so I removed one hand and removed my Blindfold.

I saw the Jar contained my snake wood so I yelled "I've got a Jar Mr Gregovitch!" I placed my other hand on the Jar and took the Jar back through to the main desk and placed it onto a counter, before putting on the blindfold again and allowed myself to be lead to another Isle, I released my Magical core once again.

This time my magic decided it was going to be a dick and led me into a shelf...twice. I was led through the isle before stopping at another Jar but then my magic pulled me away like it did in the other Isle, but unlike last time it did that twice more and then doubled back before finally it settled on an item or so I thought, it actually stopped on two items. I waited for my magic to decide but it couldn't so I took off my blindfold and yelled through to Gregcovitch "Mr Grecovitch Sir, My magic has settled on two items."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned to see him with an excited look on his face. He came up to me and asked "What two Jars?" I pointed to the two Jars and he grabbed one telling me to take the other, my hands started to sweat, what would this mean?.

We reached the front where the counter was and placed the Jars down, The Wandmaker was all giddily and I asked him "Sir what do we do, I can't have two cores can I?" That's when he said "It's extremely uncommon but not unheard of, However it does require a Gem to keep the two cores together once they fuse together in the creation of the wand but it grants you even more power."

I nodded and asked, "So what are my two cores then Mr Grecovitch?" He smiled and said "Well your wood is the Snakewood sample that you brought me while the two cores are the Feather of a tail of a Thunderbird and a Horned Serpent Horn." I nodded, I had read up on these cores before so I knew the qualities that they held.

The Wandmaker then left and brought a cart out with a class case on it. Within the class case was 7 different coloured gems in it, I allowed my magic to reach for one and my magic reached out to a purple one.

Grecovitch went into the case and picked one out and just like that another one appeared from where the previous one was. He said "Ah an Amethyst gem, I think this will match you perfectly Miss Potter. Mr Potter I expect this wand to be complete in about 2 weeks so you can pick it up then".

My dad nodded and then it was Alex's turn, she gathered up a piece of maple wood for the wood of her wand, she then went into the Core Isle and like my magic her magic decided to be a dick and made her walk into a shelf but unlike me she swore out loud making Uncle Draco shout "Language!" making her apologize, she ended up grabbing the jar but then said "My magic is dragging me to another jar back down where you are."

She brought the Jar up to the Counter and was set off again but after a minutes she turned back around and went to the counter and placed her hands on the Jar with the Thunderbird tail feathers in it. That meant that her two cores were both feathers, one of a Thunderbird and another of a Phoenix.

Wandmaker Grecovitch then got her to choose a Jewel to help the two cores fuse and she also picked an amethyst Jewel which made me and her have very similar wands with us both having two cores -one core the same as each other- and both having a jewel -hell it was even the same jewel.

Grecovitch said to both Dad and Uncle Draco who had been silent most of the time, "Normally for a custom made wand from me, would cost about 50 Gallons per wand however, I also charge for the Jewel's which is a extra 10 Gallons" both of them nodded and my Dad said to the Master Wandmaker "We will pay you when we pick up the wands, Thank you for this Mr Grecovitch." We all bowed and made our leave, with some other business left to do today, including getting some German Ice Cream!

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9- The new wands.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter and more to do with the day to day life of Cassie and Alex, as you might know more of the Chapters are focused on Cassandra instead of Hadrian and Alex.**

 **This is done on Purpose because it's more Cassandra's Story than that of Hadrian (future) or Harry's (past) although both of them will still receive some time with their perspective and in some chapters we will see Alexandra's or Draco's, or even young Hermione's perspective**

 **Don't enjoy then don't read, let other people enjoy my story instead of ruining it for them.**


	11. Stories up for Adoption

**It pains me to say this as the writer of these stories but I'm putting up these stories for adoption. If you want to continue them to take the general premise please DM me.**

 **-Pokemon: Indigo Evolved**

 **-Princes of Sky and Death**

 **-The Wizards Judgement**

 **since I started these stories my writing style has changed, I've lost interest in the original idea or I have no time to work on them as well as my other stories which I enjoy more.**


End file.
